Attractions, Reactions, & Complications
by KoreyuMaaka
Summary: Mix Ron, Drakken, Kim, Shego, Monique, and Betty together and what do ya get? When a dark force looms can theses new blossoming couple's stay together or will they be destroyed? On Hiatus and Revision
1. Betrayal

**Disclaimer**: Kim possible and all related characters are own by Disney **NOT** me. I do however own all rights to this story.

**Ratings: M **

**Warning: **This is a Kigo story and there will be sexual content in latter chapters. There also might be a hint if not Rokken (Drakken/Ron). Ron Bashing in beginning, you were warned. Takes place near the ending of Kim Possible: So the Drama Movie. Facts of ending have been altered.

* * *

_**BETRAYAL**_

Ron defeated Drakken and made him remember his name. Rufus killed Eric. And last but not least Kim defeated Shego with a kick into an electrified communication tower. Just as the cops were showing up to arrest Drakken and Shego, Kim and Ron made their way back to prom. Meanwhile back at the Bueno Nacho headquarters, it turns out that Shego wasn't dead…

"_**It all started with that stupid Diablo toy scheme to take over the world. That blubbering idiot didn't even tell me what it was about!**__"_

As Shego was thinking this she was being pulled from the tower, hand cuffed and pushed into a police van. It was steel gray in color and bullet proof with the local police logo on the sides. Even the wind shield was shatter proof. Shego noted that the van had those puncture proof and still run firestone tires as well.

"_Damn it! This guys are serious about us not getting away this time. Shit!"_ thought Shego.

"_hmm, normal metal doors & handles, idiots! They forgot I can melt metal. I mean hello, plasma dhoy."_

This train of thought didn't go unnoticed by Drakken aka "_Drew_" and started to draw unnecessary attention to her from the guards, which royal pissed her off to no end.

"_Shego, your growling again." _said Drakken backing away as much as possible.

"_shout it doc!"_

"_I know you Shego, your thinking of a way out and I want in on it."_

Shego smart enough to wait until the guards turn back around said _"Fine but only on these conditions… 1) I QUIT, fuck the fucking contract got it! 2) Your quitting too or you can go to jail the next time your caught. Because I am not busting you out again."_

"…_Deal. So when are we braking out?" _asked Drakken just above a whisper and a little reluctantly.

"…_NOW!" _screamed Shego as she slashed the metal door handles off and jumped into a roll when the doors swung open. As soon as she slowed a bit she took off running only slowing down to look over her shoulder to see Drakken hot on her heels surprisingly. After 5 minutes and a good distance between them and the police van could they see the henchmen that tried to escape being rounded back up and being put back into said van.

"_So… Middleton lair then?" _inquired Shego.

"_Safe bet, they wont suspect us to be hiding this close to Kim Possible."_

* * *

At the same time while Shego and Drakken made their way to their Middleton Lair, Kim and Ron were at Prom. Kim was brooding at a corner table drinking punch with Ron going on and on with his little maybe we can be more than best friends rant. It was safe to say Kim wasn't even paying attention, being to deep in her own thoughts.

"_**Grrr… What Drakken & Shego did crossed the line! They didn't know it… Shego didn't even look like she knew about Drakken's plans… but still! I drew a line that if duty crossed into personal life then that's it!… Hmm, uh what song is this… that's right it's Could it be, but why does it remind me of Shego?…"**_

That was when Kim was brought out of her thought abruptly by Ron kissing her. Kim broke free of Ron's grip and spat out as much of Ron's saliva as possible and made a gagging noise with an ew facial expression. The crowd on the dance floor gathered around them waiting for the fight that was bound to take place. Bonnie (Kim's school rival) whipped a video camera out and with a huge grin and said "_this I gotta see. Side kick/best friend gets canned for sexual assault."_

"_Ron!!! Just what the heck are you thinking, best friends boundary." _said a fuming Kim.

"_Sorry if I didn't know and besides I needed to get your attention. Kim I mean what I said earlier, I love you and want to start a relationship with you." _said Ron bluntly.

"_Well I don't and besides best friend relationships never work out and end up destroying that friendship. I don't want to lose you as a friend Ron. We've known each other since Pre K." _said Kim disturbed and inching away slowly.

"_Again I do!"_ yelled Ron moving closer to a distressed Kim for another kiss.

_SMACK! _Just then at that very second everyone in the gym cringed with a few saying their "_ouch_, _that's gotta hurt."_

For there sitting alone was Ron with a pulsing red hand print on his face. Before anyone could say anything Kim was gone. She was running home crying her eyes out. Bonnie on the other hand was replaying the video of what just happened and was laughing her heart out. Most the crowd just eyed her and sighed. Everyone knew Bonnie to be a lost cause, at least now they did.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Possible house Ann and James was on the couch talking about their own prom. Jim and Tim was up stairs building defense lasers for the house. It was a quiet, peaceful moment until Kim busted the front door down crying as she ran up to her room. Jim and Tim popped they heads out of their doorway to see what was the sitch and got glares from both parents to go back inside their room in return. James and Ann made their way to Kim's room and knocked on the door.

"_Kimmie-cub? Are you alright?" _asked James with a bit of fear in his voice.

"_Kim can we come in to talk?" _pleaded Ann on the verge of tears and sucking on her bottom lip.

"_Yes…" _a meek raspy reply came from Kim.

James tried the doorknob and found it unlocked. Ann looked at James for a moment and then brushed past him in a rush to get to Kim with James following. Both looking at Kim worriedly from the side of her bed. As Ann sat down on the edge of Kim's bed to comforted her. She looked at James and got a nod in return of understanding that Kim need to let it all out before talking. Soon Kim's wailing turned into soft sobs and they knew now that she was ready talk.

"_Mom, Dad there's a few things we need to talk about and I would really like your opinions on them."_

"_Well Kim you know we're here for you when ever you need us."_

"_Your mothers right Kimmie-cub, we're here for you whenever. So what is it that is upsetting you or you need to talk to us about?"_

"_Well… 1) I'm quitting the hero gig. What Drakken did to me by using Eric, a synthodrone, to get close to me and distract me from his plans just crossed the line. Ah… the line I made that nothing saving the day stuff would cross over in my love life line. 2) This is going to be a shocker but Ron… he… he tried to force himself on me… I… I even had to slap him…"_

Kim's statement was reasonable and she explained why too. So of course it was met with her parents nods of agreement and understanding. Even though they did want her doing it in the first place but with Nana's training they agreed to let her go knowing her could take care of herself. And they were both pleased that she made a standard and kept to it. But what she said latter was met with wide eyes, gasping mouths and a scream in unison of one word.

"_WHAT!!!"_

"_Ya Ron kissed me and I pushed him away, I told him I didn't like him like that and he tried to kiss me again and that's when I slapped him and ran." _reconfirmed Kim.

"_ah… wow… I didn't think he had it in him." _commented Ann.

"_I knew I should have blasted him into deep space while I had the chance." _James remarked.

"_Can we talk down stairs in the kitchen? The boy need in on this for what I'm thinking."_

Kim and Ann went down stairs followed shortly by James along with Jim and Tim. When all were seated and Ann and James had a cup of coffee did James get ready to speak. It was quiet, Jim and Tim looked at Kim and realized that her eyes were red and puffy like she was crying so they decided to stay quiet for the time being wondering what they could do to help.

"_Boys, did you complete the lasers? I mean no exploding, static discharges, or any other malfunctions."_

"_Yes… Why you ask dad?" _answered Jim and Tim finishing each others sentence.

"_Good, set them up around the house. Front, back, sides, and on the roof. You have by morning to have it done do I make myself clear? Oh and before I forget, program them to lock on to just Drakken and Ron. Yes you heard me right boys so do it. Why because Kim turned Ron down and he wont stop harassing her."_

"_Yes sir!" _replied Jim & Tim mock saluting their father and without question did as they were told.

James then went down to the basement so he could steel plate the entire floor so no one could come up from under them. That is when Kim was going to ask where he was going did Ann step in and answer her question before she asked it.

"_Your father is going to reinforce the basement floor from underground attacks ok Kim. He's setting up defenses to protect you because we're worried about you that includes the boys. If Ron was willing to force himself on you twice already than he might try again and we just want to be prepared for when he does indeed try again."_

"_Alright" _was all Kim could say in understands of what was going on and why before going to bed.

* * *

The next morning Kim woke up in a normal fashion. She took a five minute shower and got dressed. She was wearing a white tank top that had a red heart in the middle on the front along with hot pink cargo pants. James was having a cup of coffee before heading out to work and Ann was calling in sick so the boys could get some sleep. They really did get the lasers done last night. Ann like James gave a kiss good bye before also heading out for work.

Kim being alone and 10 minutes before school started called up wade to fill me in on the sitch. Wade was shocked at first but was more concerned about Kim. She was the reason why he join up with Team Possible. He didn't like choosing between them but Kim was his friend first and he was loyal to her. Wade made sure to keep track of Ron at all times to give Kim a heads up whenever he was around and kept her in contact with Rufus, who which in return took Ron's Kimmunicator away.

"_Wade could you call Monique and give her the 411 on what's happening and to tell her to stop by here before school starts? Please and Thank you."_

"_Sure Kim and I dropped of a force field generator so if Ron tries anything at school. It should be at your door now. And Monique should be there in a few."_

"_You rock Wade!"_

"_I know. Take care and call if ya need anything else."_

With that taken care of Kim went to the door and indeed did find a package from Wade. She hooked up the generator on a belt loop of her pants and turned it on while waiting for Monique to show. Monique showed a minute later and they set out for school weary of Ron and wherever he was lurking. Kim's tracking device on her Kimmunicator show Ron was a few blocks ahead of them and was going to be at school first waiting in ambush for Kim.

"_He's waiting for us…" _Kim said with a sigh.

"_Well girl I'm here for ya whenever I can but what about the classes I don't have with you?" _asked Monique.

"_Wade gave me a force field that I'm hoping will keep Ron at bay if he tries anything."_

"_sweet girl! Do ya think Wade can set me up with one of those?"_

"_Maybe, I'll have to ask him next time."_

"_Oh and Kim just ignore Bonnie and the stares k."_

"_Easier said than done…"_

As they come up to the Middleton High and made their way to Kim's locker, Monique was right, they did get a lot of stares and there was a lot of whispering, probably just rumors about prom. Luckily they made it to Kim's locker without Ron showing up. They could have gone without Bonnie's teases and taunts but they made it through like usual.

Kim parted with Monique and went to their classes. Through every class Kim had with Ron all he did was glare at her and it was making her skin crawl with the way he eyed her up and down her body. It was just about lunch time and the bell was about to ring and Ron couldn't wait. When the bell did ring he was disappointed when Kim bolted out of the room so fast even Mr. Barkin's could of swore he saw nothing but an orange blur run passed.

Kim was in the lunch room waiting at her usual table and kept an eye out for Ron and Monique, for different reasons I assure you. She spotted Monique on her way to the table when Ron popped out of nowhere and tried to grab/hug her but was shocked and thrown back by the force field.

"_Ow… What the hell was that!" _yelled Ron.

"_Force field. Wade hooked me up with it this morning." _replied Kim smugly sticking her tongue out at Ron.

"_Girl I defiantly want one of those now." _stated Monique coming up beside Kim.

Kim and Monique went and ate lunch then went to the rest of their classes without incident. On the way home though Ron tried again…three times! All attempts though failed. With Ron giving up for the time being Monique brought to attention that maybe they should go to a club to let loose some steam. Kim was iffy at first but came around latter to the idea and to stop Monique's pleading. With them agreeing on 7pm and the Club, Aqua's Full Moon. With things set up and agreed upon they went their separate ways home to get ready. Both were unaware of Ron lurking behind a bush listening in on them grinning evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Middleton Lair Shego and Drew were just getting back from getting new clothes and food supplies. Just as Shego was heading out for the night to go clubbing she came across from Drew sitting on a lazy boy mumbling.

"_What's with you all of a sudden?" _inquired Shego with actual interest.

"_Your going clubbing like you usually do?" _asked Drew already knowing the answer.

"_Ya dhoy, I need to relax and loosen up for a bit. Don't tell me your asking me out again! I hate to break it to ya Drew but I'm gay, you know a lesbian."_

"_No, no, no Shego I was just asking. I was going to ask you a few questions, personal questions to see what you have to say about them. Oh and thanks for letting me know your gay and hate to break it back to you but I'm gay as well."_

"_WHAT!!!" was all a shocked Shego could say… at the moment._

* * *

_AN: Finally got the first chapter to my first story's ground work done. Hope you enjoyed, please R&R. ;P_


	2. Love's Attraction

**Disclaimer**: Kim possible and all related characters are own by Disney **NOT** me. I do however own all rights to this story.

**Ratings: M **

**Warning: **This is a Kigo story and there will be sexual content in latter chapters. There also might be a hint if not Rokken (Drakken/Ron). Ron Bashing in beginning, you were warned. Takes place near the ending of Kim Possible: So the Drama Movie. Facts of ending have been altered.

* * *

Blah - narrator

_"Blah" - talking_

**Blah - thoughts**

* * *

Left off at…

"_WHAT!!!" was all a shocked Shego could say… at the moment._

* * *

"_Wow Doc slow down there. When did this happen? Your not joking around with me now are you?"  
_

"_Sigh… No Shego I'm not yanking on your chain or anything. I mean it, I'm gay Shego. I have since… since… let's just say for a while now OK." _stated a now profusely blushing Drew.

"_Besides, when was the last time I hit on you or asked you out hmm? Too long to remember."  
_

"_huh…" _was all a gasping Shego could mutter as she couldn't recall when the last time Drew really did ask her out. With Shego now walking up to Drew's side asking innocently "_so… who turned you all of a sudden?"  
_

Drew just slumped in his lazy boy with a sigh and simply said _"please don't ask alright." _in a pleading tone.

Shego on the other hand was sheathing mad but contemplated that it was best to weasel it out of him. With several thoughts and questions coming to mind she decided to take action and start her questioning with a huge grin on her face. Drew didn't very much like that look on her face as it said I'm about to get what I want very soon.

"_Gulp… sigh, out with it already. I know what your thinking so just ask away. Your going to know eventually."  
_

"_Ok… 1) What's his hair color? 2) What's his eye color? 3) What's his body build?" _inquired Shego launching questions like bullets.

"_Blond, blue, and slender."  
_

The image of who Drew was describing came to mind and Shego just about went into a fit of laughter. Even though she tried to not laugh she ended up giggling behind her hands anyway. Now all she wanted to know was why. So she resumed her interrogation enjoying the mirth of every second of it.

"_It's the buffoon isn't it?"  
_

"_Yes and his name is Ron… I tried to deny it but when he forced me to say his name, unnoticed by he himself, it was like a decoration of undying love for him. It is the reason why I didn't use his name and faked forgetting it ever time he came with Kim to stop us. It pissed him off of course but I didn't want to admit that I liked him. Or for him to find out that I did like him."  
_

Shego by now was sitting down in another lazy boy chair across Drew to his left. She was taking all of this in and realized that he wasn't faking it either. He real did like Ron. That was when Shego decided to do the first act of being a friend to Drew instead of being employer/employee.

"_Drew I'm going to help you get him. Being as your friend now and not work partners anymore. If you like him that much then I'll help you get him."  
_

Drew was brimming with happiness and excitement jumping up and down. He couldn't believe his ears but it was true, he heard her correctly, she was going to help him. Drew was going to express his feelings when all of a sudden she cuts him off.

"_Wow Doc after I'm done with a least one club alright. You just stay here for now and after I'm done I'll gather info on your love interest OK."  
_

Drew just nodded his head in reply and went in to the kitchen to make him something to eat during his movie or his soaps (drama shows). Something simple too. Drew really couldn't cook so he stuck to take out but they were trying to stay low so he stuck to making himself a sandwich.

* * *

Later that night... Aqua's Full Moon, a new rave-like club that was gaining in popularity. It was pretty basic though. It had a huge dance floor, a bar that took up half of the ground floor and had six bartenders attending to it. It had an upper level for DJ and VIP guests of course. There were different colored lights shining from the ceiling in every direction, which added to the atmosphere. It was getting late, it was around 10pm. Kim and Monique were currently at the bar both getting another soda. Both just got off the dance floor feeling a little tired and needing a break.

Meanwhile outside of the club, Ron was still trying to get passed the bouncers for like the hundredth time. One bouncer even said "_gays only punk"_. That was when another straight tried to enter and caught the bouncers attention giving Ron a perfect chance to get inside. He succeeded. Back inside the club…

"_Monique, I can't believe you took me to a gay club. I can't believe your gay and never told me. Most shockingly is I can't believe I'm having fun at a gay club." _said Kim shaking her head in disbelieve.

"_Well Kim I told you your gay. I mean, you have a picture of a woman in your locker. You've had multiple failed hook-ups, you've never got laid, and you can't tell me you were ever aroused by a male."  
_

"_Alright Monique! You made your point, but I've never tried to date girls before or even look at them like that. I just can't tell yet."  
_

"_Ok Kim. But you'll know when it happens, trust me you'll know."  
_

While Monique and Kim were having a nice chit-chat, Ron was at the other end of the bar eying them carefully, trying not to draw attention to himself. But unknown to Ron, his night and plans were about to be fold yet again.

_"**Soon Kim Possible, you will be mine. Mwahahahaha!!!**"_Thought Ron laughing med-evilly inside his head while grinning.

* * *

Outside the club a dark forest green almost black colored Minority Report Lexus pulled up and out came Shego wearing a black mini skirt, a dark forest green, string strap, silk tank top that barely covered her breasts showing off her belly. To say Shego got a few stares and nosebleeds was an understatement. The bouncers were even taking a glance or two.

"_Damn I wish she was straight…" _said bouncer 1.

"_Damn I wish I was straight…" _said bouncer 2.

Both bouncers went back to work with a sigh as Shego made her way inside. As soon as she entered the club, it went silent. With a sigh she said _"Hey DJ! Drop the bass!" _making her way over to the bar. The club came to life again and as Shego was looking over the club for possible hook ups she found something. She saw Ron at the end of the bar glaring at either her or someone else at the other end and turning around that's when she saw her, Kim Possible.

Kim was wearing a midnight black dress that hugged her in all the right places. She also had crimson bracelets on each wrist, loop ear rings one on each ear and black pumps similar to Shego's greenish black pumps. It was like the universe was pushing them together because when Shego spotted Kim, the same thing happened for said girl. By the time they both realized it, it was too late and they were standing right in front of the other.

"_You__! What are __you__ doing here!" _they yelled in unison.

"_Having some fun you?" _again both saying in unison.

"…" Silence reined for what seemed like hours but was really just a few minutes until Shego decided to be sarcastic.

"_hmm, So you finally decided to come out of the closet haven't ya pumpkin?" _smirked Shego as Kim blushed a shade of dark crimson.

"_Can't live in denial forever." _commented Kim looking away still blushing.

Something Shego clearly didn't suspect Kim to say. To say it surprised her didn't do it justice but left her smiling.

_"**So there is still a chance hey. Well I'm not letting this opportunity pass me by, not this time.**" concluded _Shego.

Monique on the other hand sat by and watched with surprise at Kim's reaction to Shego. Now she knew what was going on. Kim was indeed gay and didn't look at other women. She was already take even without herself knowing it. Monique just awed at that. Now what she was concerned about was if Shego felt the same way and if she noticed and was going to take action. She didn't want her BF hurt.

"_Care to dance Kimmie?" _asked Shego holding her hand out for Kim to take.

_"You really going to do this Kim? Are you sure?" _asked Monique.

"_What the heck, why not. You said I wont know until I try. At least I know her." _answered Kim.

As Shego and Kim made their way to the dance floor the song "We're in Heaven" began to play. They danced to the song and by mid song they were close together in each others arms completely forgetting the world._(Ron saw this too.)  
_

"_It's like we really are in heaven." _whispered Kim

"_So this is love. This is what it feels like to love and to be loved."  
_

"_Ya…" _was all Shego could mutter being completely lost in the feeling that was Kim.

When the song ended they both made their way back hand in hand, flushed faces, panting, and glazed eyes. If Monique hadn't watched them dance she could have swore they just had sex.

"_So… are you girls going out now?" _asked Monique with hidden mirth.

"_What do you say princess? Care to give "__us__" a go?" _asked Shego not hiding her nervousness any.

"_Yes to all of thee above."_said Kim grinning at Shego.

"_I just want one thing in return."  
_

"_What's that cupcake?"  
_

"A k_iss" _was all Kim said in a low husky voice as she pulled Shego down.

Their lips smashed together. They were moaning into it. They pulled apart for breath and then came back together for a second kiss. With their lips in a lip lock, Shego licked at Kim's bottom lip asking for entrance which was given with a shocked gasp. Now it was a fight for dominance as Shego's wet muscle twisted, twirled, and messaged Kim's wet muscle. Kim was melting into the feeling so much she forgot to fight back letting Shego's tongue to claim every nook and cranny of Kim's mouth with them braking apart a few minutes later panting heavily.

Shego took this time to sit down with Kim sitting on her lap cuddling. Monique was so aw struck that she didn't even realize she had a nosebleed from watching them kiss. The bartender did notice and was giving Monique a napkin to stop the bleeding when Monique turned away and headed over to Kim in a rush to tell her what she saw across the bar.

"_Kim! Ron's here and coming over here now! We gotta get out of here and quick!"  
_

"_What!!! OMG, OMG!!!!" panicked_ Kim jumping off Shego, pacing a few inches away.

Shego was surprised with this reaction so much her curiosity got the best of her.

_"**There goes my night of Kimmie-lovin...sigh.**"  
_

"_What's the big deal? Why are you worried about Ron finding you?"  
_

"_Shego you gotta help me! I'll tell you later but first either beat up Ron until the point of death or get us out of here and NOW!" _yelled Kim fidgeting.

"Ok... Ok... _Fine option two coming right up." _said Shego still surprised to hear what Kim was saying.

* * *

At this time as they made their way to their end of the bar, Monique told one of the bartenders to get the bouncers in here and get everyone else out.

"_Hey there's a crazed straight in here!"  
_

With her pointing to Ron the bartender nodded his head and pulled an alarm. With sirens blaring the guests ran for the front exit and the VIP's were going up to their helicopter that was on the rooftop ready and waiting for liftoff. As the bouncers came rushing in, they stopped to see a blond hair male starting to glow violet in color and knew he was the cause.

As the bouncers gathered around Ron, said boy went into a monkey stance and was ready for the known charge to come. He was right as two bouncers, one from the front and another from behind him charge at full speed in hopes of taking him down quick and easy. Ron jumped into the air and just a second later the two charging bouncers collided with each other. That was when the rest of the bouncers/bodyguards charge going for kicks, punches, and head butts.

Kim was in shock that Ron was going to this extreme just to rape her. As Kim and Monique made it out the back door, Shego stay to see what happened next. Ron just roundhouse kicked a bouncer. A hammer chop to another bouncers neck and followed up with an uppercut to the fifth and last bouncer. He stood over the last ones body and proceeded into punching him in the face until his nose was broken. As Ron was getting up to head for Kim, Shego launched a huge plasma blast to the center of his chest throwing him into the nearest wall. Shego decided it was best to make an escape before Ron cleared the rubble to see where they went and decide to give chase.  


* * *

In the back behind the club Shego met up with Kim and Monique. Shego unlocked her Lexus so they could get the fuck out of there. Monique hopped in back, Kim was riding shotgun with Shego driving of course. Shego floored it down and out of the alleyway and decided to go to the park near Kim's & Monique's neighborhood.

"_Shego where are we going?" _asked Kim clearly puzzled.

"_If both of you don't mind I'm taking us somewhere nobody knows about and so we can have a talk about what's going on. There are things on both sides that need to be discussed. That is if Monique is ok with it and if she want's to know now instead of later. You are alright with this right?"  
_

"_Ya I'm good but I need to call my parents first and Kim you should too." _answered Monique.

"_Ok… I don't want to worry them. Definitely not after what happened late time."  
_

"_Fine with me. Just don't give our location to them. __**Not that you know where**__." _snickered Shego.

Monique called her parents and told them that because it was so late that she was going to stay at Kim's house for the night and that she was fine and sorry for being out so late. With their goodbyes Monique hung up on her parents and handed the cell phone to Kim. Kim dialed her parents and told them that her and Monique were staying at a friends house but to cover for Monique if her parents ever called them. James and Ann wanted to protest but after Kim reassured them that nobody knew where they were going to be and that this friend saved them from Ron they allow her to go. They said their goodbyes as well and hung up with Kim putting the phone in the cup holder in between the front seats.  


* * *

Meanwhile after ten minutes they arrived at the park but it wasn't the park the caught their attention. It was the creepy, supposedly haunted house on the corner near the park that did. Dark, run down, and in desperate need of repairs. But unknown to Kim and Monique was that the inside was in relatively good condition, for a disguise that is. It wasn't the building itself that Shego wanted to get them to it was the lair complex underneath it.

"_A Shego please tell me this isn't it."_ questioned Kim & Monique in unison.

"_Hell no! It's under it, come on now." _Shego stated with a raised eyebrow.

Shego entered the house after parking the car in a garage that disappeared under the surface. Kim and Monique followed Shego, not questioning what happened to the car. As they made their way inside Shego stopped by the side of the stairs and a palm scanner flipped open in the wall. Shego scanned her hand and the doors to an elevator opened with a ding. They took the elevator down a good five-ten stories before the doors open again. But they didn't think it would open to this person.

"_Drakken!!!" _screamed Kim getting in her battle stance.

"_Kim Possible! What are you doing here!" screamed Drew cowering behind the couch.  
_

* * *

_AN: The point in the club where Shego and Kim came together as a couple. I could have gone in deep to clear any confusion but I extremely hate flash backs so sorry. That includes the glowing part. Watch the show! And I did not mean to offend anyone who is straight alright. I didn't mean anything by it. It's just to describe Ron's current sexual stat's. R&R&Enjoy ;P_


	3. Parent's Reaction

**Disclaimer**: Kim possible and all related characters are own by Disney **NOT** me. I do however own all rights to this story.

**Ratings: M **

**Warning: **This is a Kigo story and there will be sexual content in latter chapters. There also might be a hint if not Rokken (Drakken/Ron). Ron Bashing in beginning, you were warned. Takes place near the ending of Kim Possible: So the Drama Movie. Facts of ending have been altered.

* * *

Blah - narrator

_"Blah" - talking_

**Blah - thoughts**

* * *

"_Drakken!!!" screamed Kim getting in her battle stance._

"_Kim Possible! What are you doing here!" screamed Drew cowering behind the couch._

* * *

This is when Shego decided to do crowd control and nip this bud in the butt before it even started. Things needed to be straightened out and NOW. So with sigh she got in between them and got started.

"_Drew stop cowering behind the sofa and sit down. Make your self at home Monique and take a load off."_

"_Sure thing Shego." _said Monique with a closed eyes smile.

"_Kimmie, sit." _commanded Shego patting her lap as she sat down in one of the lazy boy chairs.

Kim reluctantly went over to Shego and sat in her lap cuddling up to her, snuggling her head against Shego's neck with a mix of whimpering and purring.

"_Ok to kick things off Monique this is Drew aka "Dr. Drakken" and Drew this is Monique, one of Kim's best friends."_

With their introductions out of the way they began commenting, joking around just all out normal conversation. Shego and Kim were surprised by this and Shego couldn't take it anymore. They need to settle things so she did what she did best, being sarcastic and interrupted them.

"_Wow when did you guy start being all chummy and I hate to break it to ya but we need to talk now."_

Both just rolled their eye's knowing she was being sarcastic. They fell silent for Shego to start talking.

"_Alright now I'm not going into detail about anything and I'm going to tell you everything about Drew and me to bring you up to date… let me finish pumpkin and don't you even think like that… then Kim your going to tell us what is new on your gals side okay."_

Shego was met with nods of approval from Monique and Drew followed by the opening and closing of Kim's mouth only to nod her agreement as well. Kim couldn't deny it, she was thinking of many worst case scenarios just then.

"_Good. 1) Drew and I went straight… so to speak as in career wise. We're legit now. 2) Drew is gay. 3)He's got a thing for the buffoon aka Ron. 4) Last but not least later on we're gonna need your help with GJ "Global Justice", as we're still wanted criminals."_

"_Well there's one thing off my list. When did you guys go legit?"_ asked Kim.

"_I decided that it was time for a change and I told Drew he could do the same or spend the rest of his life behind bars. It was when we were riding in that police van after you stopped Drew's plan and kicked me into that powered up tower."_

"_Wow that's ironic since it was around the same time I decided to stop being a hero. I'm sorry about that kick too. I let my anger get the best of me and you paid for it when you shouldn't of had too." _said Kim in a comforting tone as she held Shego's hand rubbing her thumb up and down the back of Shego's palm while whispering sweet nothings in Shego's ear.

Shego didn't even realize that she was tense but found herself relaxing from what Kim was doing and saying to her. Kim was just happy to know that she could calm Shego down and finally apologize.

"_Aw!"_ said Monique and Drew in unison with Drew passing Monique a box of tissues as both were a little teary eyed by the show of affection.

"_Well that's settled and as for GJ just wait until later and I'll come up with something for Betty. Besides she doesn't even know that I quit being a hero yet alone being gay. Only the people in this room know I am gay. As for Ron well…" _said Kim until the issue of Ron came up and she didn't really want to be reminded of it.

"_It's ok Kimmie, I'm here for you, tell me so I can help you."_ said Shego in the same comforting tone Kim used earlier but with a hug and laying her head on Kim's right shoulder. Kim relaxed into the embrace and continued.

"_Well when Ron and I stopped you two from taking over the world , afterwards we went to our prom but that's when Ron did what is unforgivable… He forced himself on me and kissed me, I slapped him before he could try again but he keeps trying too and I don't mean just kiss me either." _said a now crying Kim.

Shego was holding Kim comforting her, rocking her back and forth. Shego looked over at Monique and received a nod of confirmation and looked over at Drew and frown knowing that this was a hard moment for him as well. Once Kim settled down and thanked Shego for comforting her with a sad small smile, she said _"I'm sorry Drew but what are we going to do with Ron?…"_

"_That's a tough one because Buffoon went Mystic Monkey back at the club and took out every bodyguard and bouncer there before taking a plasma blast. He's probably still alive too. He's gonna be pissed that's for sure." _said Shego.

* * *

Meanwhile, morning the next day Rufus who was all but forgotten at Ron's house, was just leaving after escaping the cage Ron locked him in. He was heading down the road to Kim's house in hopes of finding said girl or someone who could call her to warn her of Ron's coming. It took him a while to get there but before he knew it he was pawing at the door to be let in. Ann let Rufus in and picked him up wondering what he was doing there but stopped to notice he was hyperventilating like he ran there and brought him over to the screen Wade made for them to communicate better. Wade came on the screen and became worried after looking at Rufus.

"_Rufus what's wrong? Did something happen with Ron?"_ asked Wade frightfully.

"_huh huh… Ron… Kimmunicator… glowy… Kim!" _were the only things Rufus said in understandable English.

"_wow, wow, wow. I let me get this straight Ron took back his Kimmunicator and is using it to track Kim. Worse is he's glowing as if he's got full control over his Mystical Monkey Powers."_

"_Huh huh." _grunted Rufus's agreement and confirmation.

This isn't good. Time for some quick action.

"_Mrs. Possible is Mr. Possible, Jim and Tim there at the house with you?"_

"_Yes, I believe so. Why?" _asked Ann.

"_I need you to go get Mr. Possible and tell him to watch out for Kim and anyone else coming towards the house and to have the laser defense grid activated. Tell Tim and Jim to go into Kim's room and find the force field generator I gave Kim and rebuild it for the house but modified for both solid and energy based attacks. And I think its best if you Mrs. Possible to go and stock up on supplies because you maybe held up inside for a while. I'm going to get a hold of Kim and tell her to get home as soon as possible." _said Wade in his usual long winded speech type way.

"_I'm on it Wade, now get going."_

The screen fade into black and Ann got Rufus comfortable and asleep in a blanket set out on the living room coffee table before telling James, Jim and Tim what was needed done. When that was over with Ann headed to the nearest shopping center and got supplies to last them four months in the house hoping it wouldn't have to come down to that. She got back home in record time. Ann also called in for everyone explaining that they may not be able to come in for a while due to family emergency.

* * *

Back at Drew's home/lair everyone was sleeping the day away after their long talk that night. That was until Kim's Kimmunicator beeped its usual tone, "_beep beep beep", _and everyone awoke startled by the sudden chiming noise. Kim said _"What's the sitch Wade?"_automatically and with a yawn. Shego was just about to go back to sleep when Wade said something that made her sit up in full alert mode.

"_Kim where ever you are get out now and get to your house immediately." _yelled Wade panicking a little.

"_Wow, Wade calm down and tell us why and slowly." _asked Kim fearfully.

"_Ron's stole his Kimmunicator back from Rufus, he has almost complete control to full control over his Mystical Monkey Powers, he's tracking you, and did you just say us?"_ fired off Wade.

"_Yes, I said us as in Monique, Shego, Drew "newly turned legit", besides Shego's my girlfriend now. I'm gay Wade, I finally quit denying it. You gonna have a problem with all of this?"_

"_Wow, Kim I'm fine with you being gay as long as your happy, good for you. About you coming out of the closet I'd have to say about time. Sorry Kim but like Monique I too saw it coming."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really. Now can we get back to Ron before he get's to you?"_

"_Sure go ahead Wade…. WHAT did you say!!!"_

"_You need to get home as quick as possible. Ron's on his way to you now. He's been tracking you!"_

"_Holy Shit! Drew you got a quick way out of here?"_

"_Yes but it will attract a lot of attention. Possibility of even GJ." _answered Drew.

"_Don't care just get us out of here and NOW. I'll take care of GJ when we're all held up at my place ok."_

As Wade's call came and gone Ron made his way to Kim's location and looked at the house and shrugged it off before busting the front door down with a flying drop kick.

"_**You think a haunted house will scare away the Ron Mister. Oh your dead wrong now Kim." **_thought Ron.

"_Come out, come out where ever you are." _shouted Ron.

That was when Ron spotted the elevator doors and began to pry them open with the glow of mystical monkey power. Ron was displeased when he pushed the button and expected it to go down but didn't due to the power being cut from the elevator. So Ron got out of the elevator, made his hand glow and chopped the cable holding the elevator up and waited for the small impact and explosion to pass before climbing down.

Back at the bottom near an emergency exit ramp that pops out from the road did they know that Ron was coming down after them.

"_Drive Shego drive!!!" _screamed Kim.

"_Damn pumpkin I am!" _said Shego as she sped out of the newly made opening and down the street to Kim's house.

Shego pulled a quick right and stopped in Kim's driveway with a screeching sound and the smell of burning rubber. All of a sudden down the long stretch of road they saw Ron walking in slow motion towards them and gasped as the once house and underground lair started to explode and crumble along with some of the park and streets. They all bolted into the house as Ron rushed over to them in a blink of an eye thanks to that blue glow of his.

"_I can't believe he blow up my house!" _shouted Drew.

"_I can't believe he did it on purpose!" _shouted a shocked Kim.

"_That boy lost it! He's reached a whole new level if you ask me."_stated a panting Monique who was looking out the window with Shego.

Ann and James was frozen in place looking at Drew and Shego and about what they saw and heard of what just happened. That was when Kim realized this and decided that it was time to tell them everything.

"_Best get this out of the way now rather than later." _sighed Kim.

"_Mom, Dad, there's something we need to talk about."_

"_Is this why Shego and Drew are here?"_ asked Ann.

"_Well sort of. That was mostly because Ron Blow up their place. They're the friends I was talking about earlier but that doesn't matter right now I need to tell you something. Mom, Dad, I'm gay…"_

Ann was shock and almost fainted but was caught by Shego and placed on the couch. James was set in a different direction. He took more of an action approach to things and decided to take it out on Ron, instead of his little girl.

* * *

Meanwhile outside Ron was trying to get into the house. As soon as he tried to take a step on the property the defense laser's activated and shot a warning shot at Ron's feet. It wasn't really a warning shot, Ron just jumped backwards to avoid being shot through the head. It didn't detour him in the least.

"_You think some lasers and force field will stop stoppable? I'm __unstoppable__!"_

"_Well then what about a plasma cannon?"_ inquired James as he blasted Ron into the neighbors house around the street.

Ron got up and cleared the rubble of the neighbor's house he fell into off himself. He started walking towards James and the house when James started shooting rapidly trying to keep him away from his only daughter.

As James was shooting Ron he realized a few things, _**"oh no I'm running out of energy and I don't know how long the field will hold." **_That was when James went back inside and Ron began pounding on the force field while dodging laser fire.

"_Boys check the generator and see if you can't increase the power supply and strengthen it, especially when under stress." _commanded James.

"_Ay Ay Captain!"_ saluted Jim and Tim to their father and went to work on the generator.

"_I'm not letting this family sink now. As of now the Possible family is at war!" _said James as he put on a hard hat think of it as a soldiers helmet.

"_James, sweetie it was your father that went to war not you so take it easy okay." _said Ann not being heard.

"_Shego your coming outside and help relief the field a bit, Kim your going to talk with your mother and when I need to reload again your going to switch places with Kim trying to talk to Ron while Shego talks with your mother got it."_ James informed the girls.

"_Yes sir."_it was all Kim and Shego could say with what was going on.

They wanted to do it together, to have emotional support but James didn't or wasn't having any of it, at least not yet.

* * *

Once outside James started firing at Ron again with Shego flinging plasma blasts after she shut the door.

"_So you think you can have my Kim do you Shego?"_ bark Ron while leaping out of range of incoming projectiles.

"_Yes I do. She's not yours. You don't own her and you don't deserve her. Do you know how long I've waited for her?"_shouted back Shego flinging more plasma blasts at him.

"_how long have you had feelings for my daughter?"_asked James still shooting at Ron glancing over at Shego.

"_A few months after we started having our bouts. If it's alright if I call you James, I never hurt Kim in any of our fights, they were more like sparing matches."_answered Shego.

"_So your feelings are true, strong, and loyal?"_

"_Yes above and beyond Mr. Possible."_

"_James, you can call me James if you like."_

"_will do James, I just hope your sons finish with the generator before we both run out of energy."_

Ron was leaping and swinging around like a monkey avoiding fire while slashing, clawing, and pounding on the field.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the house Kim and her mother were having a talk too.

"_So… your serious aren't you Kim? I mean about being gay and in love with Shego." _inquired Ann.

"_Yes mom I am. I quit denying it and I'm happy where I am at. I was just burying it under rescuing people and school to accept it. I'm telling you because you're my parents and deserve to know besides I need to know if you're ok with this, with me being a lesbian." _replied Kim.

"_Of course I'm ok with you being a lesbian. As long as your happy then so are we. It's just going to take some time to get use to it is all." _said Ann hugging Kim.

"_You may also want to tell Shego that she can call me Ann or mom from now on. I don't know about your father but we'll find out in a minute."_

Kim just nodded her understanding when suddenly Monique jumped into the conversion and ranted a bit.

"_Kim he seriously lost it. I mean he attacked you at school, he busted up a club and it's bouncers, he blow up Drew's and Shego's house, and he's trying to bust into your own home just to get to you as we speak!"_

Kim and Ann gave her a pair of goofy grins and chuckles.

"_Mon calm down he's not getting in here."_ reassured Kim using Monique's nickname.

"_She's right Monique so just calm down and take deep slow breaths ok." _said Ann.

"_alright I'm good, I'm okay."_

Monique was sitting down on the couch with Kim on one side and Ann on the other side.

She was panting slightly and was taking fewer and fewer deep breaths as she was calming down.

* * *

Back outside the force field was beginning to crack and it was spreading. But that wasn't their only problem, James ran out of power for his plasma cannon and Shego was on one knee catching her breath as she too was tapped out of plasma and was going to collapse if she continued to use it. It was at that moment though that Jim and Tim came through for them and the force field came back together and hummed as if it was strengthened by ten fold. James and Shego sigh and went back in to finish talking and rest for a bit.

Inside with everyone regrouped and together again it seemed like everything was alright for the time being.

"_The force field should hold as long as we need it up. We tapped the generator into another states near by nuclear power plant so were good."_ reported Jim and Tim to their mother and father.

"_Good. So dear are you ok and satisfied with what Kim had to say?"_ James asked Ann.

"_Yes and are you alright with Shego?" _asked Ann.

"_Yes. She she's got my approval."_

Both glancing at the couple as Kim helped Shego to sit down in a chair and proceeded to sit on Shego's lap and cuddle. It was definitely an awe moment. James was going to say something and Ann was prepared to stop him but Kim beat both to the punch and simply said, _"Shego's not even awake all the way so shhh, she must have wore herself out using to much plasma. Mom it's okay and dad please don't freak out we're gonna take it slow."_

It surprised them both that Kim knew what they're going to say but even more when she said what they needed to hear before both could even usher a syllable. Ann just wanted to know if Shego was ok and James was not so comfortable with Kim sitting on Shego's lap but both had been silenced. Then Shego mumbled something in her half asleep state and Kim nodded her head.

"_Shego said she will answer any of your questions you have truthfully after she is done resting."_

Shego mumbled something else but Kim didn't hear it and decided to play with it a little and see what happens.

"_Shego's asking for permission to take me out on a date."_

Shego mumbled something else and then drooped her head as a sign Shego went to la la land fully . Kim just blushed and played with her fingers.

"_OK that was me the first time but now that I brought it up is it OK. Because now she is asking as well."_

James was going to say something but was again cut off but this time by Ann.

"_Of course it's alright but where and how since we're stuck in here?" _asked Ann.

"_We'll find a way but after sleep." _yawned Kim falling asleep right there on Shego's lap.

Everyone but the tweebs said "Aw!" Ann went and got a blanket for the new couple and covered them up. Ann and James then set up Monique and Drew with pillows and blankets as well before going up to their rooms to sleep while ushering Tim and Jim to do the same.

* * *

Unknown to everyone else was that their getaway and fight was caught on tape and was being rewound and replayed over and over until a voice of authority said _"Are we sure she's still inside." _It was a command not a question.

"_Yes Ma'am! Infrared confirms it."_ reported Will.

"_I think its time to pay our recruit interest a visit."_ said Betty with a grin on her face.

"_**Finally I got you Shego. I told you you could never get away from me."**_

* * *

AN: R&R If I made any spelling errors or did go into detail enough please let me know it helps me get better. Sorry this chapter was late damn classes and school projects.


	4. Past, Decisions, & Love Making

_**Disclaimer**__: Kim possible and all related characters are own by Disney __**NOT**__ me. I do however own all rights to this story._

_**Ratings: M **_

_**Warning: **__This is a Kigo story and there will be sexual content in latter chapters. There also might be a hint if not Rokken (Drakken/Ron). Ron Bashing in beginning, you were warned. Takes place near the ending of Kim Possible: So the Drama Movie. Facts of ending have been altered._

* * *

_Blah - narrator_

_"Blah" - talking_

**Blah - thoughts**

* * *

_Last time…_

"_I think its time to pay our recruit interest a visit."_ said Betty with a grin on her face.

"_**Finally I got you Shego. I told you, you could never get away from me."**_

* * *

Morning rose quietly as last night was peaceful as possible with Ron bashing away. Ann was making breakfast, full spread. There were pancakes, waffles, French toast, and eggs with a side of toast. Jim and Tim bustled by Kim and Shego, who just woke up, to the dining room table to eat. As Kim thanked her mom for the food and dug in, Shego on the other hand whistled as James came in for some coffee.

"_Damn what's with the spread?" _inquired Shego with a puzzled look on her face.

"_It's just my moms way of warming up to you, I think? Your not buttering her up are you?" _replied Kim

"_Certainly not bubble butt."_ smirked Ann irking her daughter some.

"_Bubble butt, nice nickname Kimmie."_ snickered Shego.

"_Hey is Ron camping out in the street in front of our house?"_ James asked Ann, drawing attention away from Kim.

"_Yes he's staking us out hon."_ answered Ann.

Ann glanced at James and then at Shego, who was eating next to Kim across from Drew and Monique. Jim and Tim knew what was coming and decided it best to leave to the safety of their room. That was when she cleared her throat to gain Kim and Shego's attention and waved off Drew and Monique. It was questioning time and Kim knew it but was just as eager to find out new things about Shego.

"_So Shego tell us about your self. Like family, friends, likes and dislikes?"_ said Ann getting straight to the point.

"_Let's see here… Mom and Dad are dead. I have four brothers only one older than me which Kim already knew about. Drew is probably a safe bet at being my only friend. I like the colors black and green. I dislike anything that is annoying along with my older brother Hego. Oh ya I'm also a fellow Martial Artist like cupcake is." _said Shego pointing at Kim.

Kim just blushed under her parents gazed.

"_Okay, so nothing new that I already didn't know about." _said Kim.

Ann and James just sighed and turned back to Shego and asked, _"So how did your parents die?"_

"_Well… it was the same comet that gave me and my brothers our powers really. It was a chilly night and all of us were in our tree house watching the stars when our parents called for us to come inside. We didn't want to go in yet and stayed where we were and they came out and up after us. That was when the comet came crashing down and hit our tree house… with all of us inside. They died instantly or so we were told."_

"_Oh you poor thing, I'm so sorry."_ said Ann hugging Shego.

"_Its alright I don't really remember them much and the only thing important at the time was taking care of Mego and the Wego twins. Hego just wanted to become a superhero and made us his group of lackeys. I raised Mego and the Wego's for a few years and then when I came out to being gay to them, Hego blow up in my face… I couldn't take it and left. I went into a life of crime as a theft and met up with Drew a little while later before meeting Kim." _continued Shego telling her life story.

Drew thought his situation was bad but Shego's coming out of the closet was worse than Monique's, Kim's, and Drew's combined. James was feeling uneasy since he was the only dry eye in the room.

"_I hate to brake this sad little love fest but what are we going to do about GJ?" _asked Shego.

"_Well how about you tell us why she wants you so bad… besides being the most wanted woman in the world." _inquired Ann.

"_Please don't be upset Pumpkin but Betty has a crush on me and like Ron to you, she has be harassing me for some time trying to get into my pants. That and I saw her right eye without her eye patch on. But to make things worse… I was the one who caused Betty to lose her eye." _stated Shego flaring her right hand for clarification before putting it out and continuing.

"_She wouldn't take no for an answer and tried to cop a feel in a titanium cell I was being held in. I burned her right eye right out of her head and made my escape."_

"Ewww!!!" said Ann, Drew, and Monique making a face with their tongues sticking out.

"_That Bitch! She better not try that now when your with me."_ growled a now fuming Kim.

Ann and James were surprised that Kim turned out to be possessive. The conversation was going to continue when all of a sudden Wade's screen in the kitchen popped up and lit up with his face and all of his computers coming into view.

"_Kim! Betty's inbound in ETA 15 minutes!" _yelled a panicked Wade.

"_Thanks for the heads up Wade. You rock. Anything else I need an update on?"_ asked Kim.

"_No that's it, Ron's holding up in the front yard still. I hope you have a plan for GJ Kim."_ replied Wade before fading out.

"_Anything to bargain with Shego?" _said Kim.

"_Not anything I can think of besides she wants me more than anything." _gulped Shego beginning to fidget.

"_Don't worry I wont let her touch you again ok." _said Kim.

"_Hey Dad, Tweebs, can you make the force field invisible but still up?"_

"_Sure, why?" _asked James, Jim and Tim in unison.

"_Because I want Ron and Betty to think its not there and come walking right into it." _replied Kim with a sickly sweet smile on her face that didn't portrait any of her evil intentions.

"_Wow, pretty dark Kimmie. Me like." _said a grinning Shego.

Time flew by as Kim and Shego cuddled on the love seat in the living room kissing lightly every now and then. Besides the show of affection the silence was intense and heavy. Next thing everyone notices is hearing a pair of screams and they rushed to the windows to see Betty and Ron walking towards them and getting a continuing shock from the force field. Everyone just busted out laughing. Kim was on the floor holding her sides with tears in her eyes rolling around side to side trying to breath.

"_It hurts! It hurts! My sides feel like their splitting!"_ said Kim in between bits of laughter. It wasn't until she was down to just giggling did she return her attention back to the window.

Outside the force field Ron and Betty were just getting back up after the long continuing shock they got.

"_Son of a Bitch!"_ said Ron and Betty in unison rubbing their heads.

"_What the hell was that?"_ said Betty.

"_That would be the force field duh" _answered Ron like it was obvious.

"_Oh and why aren't you inside with them?"_

"_Oh… Because I'm trying to get it on with Kim but she keeps turning me down."_

"_Ok but why wont they let me in then?"_

"_Well, why are you here?"_

"_For Shego of course."_

"_Oh then that's why. Kim and Shego are apparently dating, you know lovey-dovey and all."_

"_Noooooo!!! I mean What!!!"_

"_Yay that's what I thought. She turns me down but goes out with Shego, of all people."_

"_That's it! You stay back and I'm going to find out what the hell's happening." _said Betty stomping her way to the edge of the force field.

"_Good luck… nice known ya."_ replied Ron sitting down and waiting to see what happened.

As Betty approached the force field Kim looked at her parents and then at Shego and gave Shego's hand a squeeze.

"_Mom, Dad stay here. Shego if it's alright with you, just let me do all the talking?" _asked Kim.

"_Knock yourself out Pumpkin." _said Shego.

Kim and Shego stepped out onto the front porch and shut the door. That was when the two front windows opened with Ann and James in the left window, Monique and Drew in the right window, all them pointing plasma cannons at Betty.

"_We got your back girls." _said Ann with the other three giving nods of agreement.

Kim just put her arm around Shego's waist and called out to Betty.

"_What does GJ want now Betty?"_ asked Kim.

"_I'm just checking up on our future recruit is all. I saw what happened earlier." _said Betty crossing her arms over her chest grinning smugly.

"_Well Ron's been trying to rape me lately and has been going a little crazy at times. And Betty, I'm not in the heroine gig anymore."_

"_Well now that is news both about you quitting and Ron."_ said Betty raising a eye brow and turning around to look at Ron as he looked away whistling.

"_As for Shego and Drew being here, both quit being villains… along with Ron blowing up their temporary house." _continued Kim wanting to move along.

"_That was him?"_

"_I know! Shocking isn't it?"_

"_Ya that's for sure. It's usually the naked mole rat, Rufus, that he's always carrying with him that blows everything up."_

"_Ya I know!"_

"_Well that's good and all about them quitting but they're still wanted criminals." _stated Betty.

"_What if we can give you a list of all the items and locations of said items that Shego has ever stolen to you, in exchange for their freedoms of course." _Bargained Kim.

"_I'm gonna need more than that for letting them go free."_

"_What if we also give you locations of all of Drew's lairs?"_

Betty gave it thought staring off into space while scratching her chin. Kim glanced at Shego nervously and worriedly until Shego put a hand on hers and gave a small squeeze to reassure her that everything will be alright.

"_Agreed, you have yourself a deal." _said Betty.

"_Oh no! We want that in writing so there's no backing out later."_ said Kim and Shego in unison much to Betty's distain.

With a frown and a sigh Betty called in Will and made a pair of contracts and signed them. Betty then passed them to Kim and Shego to read and sign. When both were signed Kim tossed one back to Betty. After Will departed with the contract did Betty and Kim get down to personal business.

"_If it's Shego you came for you can get lost. She's mine!" _yelled Kim.

"_Over my dead body!" _yelled back Betty.

Kim was just about to leave the force field and launch herself at Betty but Shego was holding her back.

"_Fine then it's about time to finish what your mother started." _said Shego.

"_What?" _inquired Betty.

"_Oh you didn't hear? When you were a child your mother wanted to hire somebody to take care of you, but the mafia wanted too much._"

"_No she didn't!" _screamed a pissed off Betty.

"_Dumbass." _sigh Kim.

Kim then gave a pissed off Betty a grin and turned towards Shego, who she still had her arm around, and gave her a very heated and passionate open mouth kiss. Betty closed her eyes and grinded her teeth.

"_You cheeky little bitch!"_ snarled Betty completely forgetting the force field and charged towards Kim. Kim stopped kissing Shego knowing what was about to happen, that and Shego needed air. Betty charged into the field and got the shock of her life. She fell backwards smoking a little and blew out a puff of smoke.

"_Ouch." _said an on looking Ron while eating some popcorn he brought with him.

Kim didn't even realize the glazed look in Shego's eyes but if the kissing meant anything at all… oh ya Kim knew what Shego wanted and she wanted it too. Betty finally opening her eyes and was sitting up in a up right position, she charged at the field over and over with new found anger and energy after see them kiss again, which Shego instigated. Ron just sat back and watched what was happening. It was better than hurting himself apparently.

Monique and Drew shut the windows not wanting to see what Betty was doing anymore. When Kim and Shego came back in through the front door kissing still was when Ann and James began to worry. It was at that moment that Ann saw the look in both of their eyes and knew she had to stop James and let them go and quickly.

"_James don't you dare try and stop them. Besides the last time I had that look I gave you twins." _said Ann getting in between James and the making out girls. James got an 'oh shit look' and he stopped in his tracks and turned around.

Ann passed out ear plugs and told Kim and Shego to go to Kim's room as Jim and Tim recently made her room sound proof to their mothers request. Ann knew this was bound to happen sooner or later. Ann gathered everyone in the living room to watch movies that she picked up when she was out earlier, hoping they finish before the movies did.

* * *

AN: Being as it's been a few days since the club their in casual clothing (pants and T-shirts).

* * *

Meanwhile up stairs in Kim's soundproof room, Kim and Shego was lip locked in a heated kiss. Not breaking apart did they somehow manage to ditch their pants after kicking off their shoes and socks. Kim was cupping Shego's face and squeezing her right breast through her shirt making Shego moan out in delight of the motion. That was until Shego turns them around making Kim the closer one to the bed breaking their long kiss for breath did Kim realize Shego was grinning at her with hooded eyes.

"_Sorry cupcake but I'm the dominant one when it comes to sex." _said Shego in a low husky voice shoving Kim onto the bed.

Kim was a little nervous it being her first time but Shego's voice from earlier sent a chill up her spin. Kim's panties were soaking wet and she was just dieing for Shego to take her. Shego was going to tease Kim and slowly but when she began kissing Kim again she started moving her hands to whatever skin she could reach. That was until she felt Kim's wet panties and knew neither Kim nor her could wait any longer.

Shego climbed on top of Kim and took off her shirt with a little help from Kim by lifting her arms for her. Kim then did the same for Shego. Shego began with a passionate kiss to the lips leading downwards with small pecks here and there. One on the chin, a few on the neck with a suckle and a few licks making a hick form. Kim was screaming out in the pleasure she was receiving.

Shego moved lower to Kim's right breast take it in her mouth and began to suck and tease the nipple with her tongue while the left one was being messaged and pinched by Shego's left hand. Kim was arching into the touch. As Shego licked a trail of saliva from in between Kim's breasts to her navel, Kim was left gasping for breath as her breathing became hitch. Shego's tongue felt like ice cold yet scorching hot fire to Kim as Shego's tongue dove in and out of Kim's moist, hot, and clenching pussy.

It was at that moment Shego did what Kim wasn't expecting and that was by moving into the 69 position above Kim while still licking her clitoris. Kim began to pay Shego back with interest and started spreading Shego's pussy and added a finger going slow in the beginning and then started picking up pace. Shego stopped her work of Kim's clitoris to moan Kim's name before she too added a finger to Kim's clenching wet cunt.

A good fifteen fucking fantastic minutes and a few more fingers each later they were screaming the others name and climaxing.

"_Shego!!! Kim!!!"_ They screamed in unison panting heavily as they road out their climaxes to their limit.

As Shego brought herself up to lay next to Kim, Kim entangled their legs and rested her head on Shego's chest. Both were pretty tired and about to fall asleep but not before one last kiss of the night. Shego pulled up the covers and turned off the light and kiss Kim on the forehead and sleep over took her.

"_Goodnight Shego."_

"_Night Kim."_

Both girl drifted off to sleep in the peaceful night with the sounds of snoring and crickets.

* * *

The next day however was not so peaceful to wake up too. It wasn't morning in fact it was afternoon and their wake up call wasn't breakfast or chat from family but a deranged Betty swinging in through the window and with a plasma bladed chainsaw no less, grinning like a lunatic. Kim and Shego couldn't move or fast enough due to last nights late night activities.

"_I got you now Kim Possible! Shego's mine! All mine! Hahahaha!!!"_ said a cracked and homicidal Betty.

"_Ah no you don't!" _said Ann bursting in through the door with a roll.

With a quick but accurate shot from a plasma cannon up close, Betty was thrown outside the house, the force field, and her chainsaw was completely destroyed all in one shot. Ron was waking up finally, coming out of his tent and just in time for Betty to smack on into him and back into his tent.

"_Sorry Betty but your sooo not the person I wanted to be in bed with." said Ron trying to pick himself up but finding it hard to do with Betty on top of him still._

* * *

_AN: Sorry for the wait been busy. Review with how this chapter came out, its my first sex (lemon) scene. I'm not dead yet! Force field is like water just energy it reflects mostly blue colored light rays but like a pryism can either show or not show any color ok got it good._


	5. Confrontations

_Disclaimer__**: **_Kim possible and all related characters are own by Disney_** NOT**_ me. I do however own all rights to this story.

_**Ratings: M for Mature!**_

Blah - narrator

_"Blah" - talking_

**Blah - thoughts**

_Last time…_

"_Sorry __Betty __but__ your __sooo __not __the__ person I wanted to be in bed with__." said Ron trying to pick himself up but finding it hard to do with Betty on top of him._

In Kim's room, Kim and Shego were getting dressed and talking about how Kim's mother "Ann" gave one hell of a shot to Betty. Unknown to the love birds was their friends down stairs came to a decision about the two troublesome busy bodies and how to handle them.(AN: Yes I'm doing a flashback… sigh)

*****Flashback*****

It was morning after Kim and Shego went up stairs to do the obvious that Monique decided to tell everyone what she was going to do and to see what or how they were going to react to it.

"_Can I have your attention and Jim and Tim please leave so we can have some privacy." _inquired Monique clearing her throat and tapping the side of her glass of orange juice.

Jim and Tim did as they were asked and with a look to their mother getting a nod to do so went to check the power supply. The only ones at the table now were Monique herself, Drew, Ann, and James. Kim and Shego were still asleep.

"_Ok __Monique __you__ have our undivided attention so what is it you want to say?"_ asked Ann with a smile.

"_Well__… how to put this?… I have a thing for very determined and powerful yet good looking women."_ said Monique not to sure if they understood what she was saying.

From the looks she was receiving she knew she needed to be blunt and straight to it for them to understand.

"_Let__ me clarify what I mean… (Deep breath) I have a crush on Betty…"_ stated Monique putting her head down on the table and putting her arms over her head waiting for a reply not knowing what was going to happen. What everyone didn't expect next was Drew and what he said next to Monique. It apparently was close enough to what Ann was going to say that she just closed her mouth and sat back and listened with interest.

"_Monique__, I think you know what you need to do and it's about time I gained some balls and did the same."_ said Drew with a smile and determined look in his eyes holding up a fist.

"_You know what your right it's time I step up to the plate and stop this."_

With both nodding their heads in agreement with what they were going to do they headed to the front door.

*****End of Flashback*****

Kim and Shego looked off of the window over the front and saw Monique and Drew walking towards Betty and Ron. Kim was getting nervous and Shego was curious as to what they were doing, so they both took a shower together (enter perverted clip here) and got dressed and went down to greet Kim's parents who were at one of the windows looking out at their friends.

"_What's__ going on? What are Monique and Drew doing?"_ asked Kim with a pout as Shego just raised a eyebrow at them.

"_Well__ while you two were up stairs, after I shot Betty of course, Monique and Drew decided to stop this. And Kim?"_ said Ann quick to get Kim's attention.

"_What__ mom?"_

"_Did__ you know that Monique has a crush on Betty?"_

"_What__!"_ screamed both Kim and Shego in unison.

"_A __little__ too early for dropping bombs isn't it."_ remarked Shego.

"_That's__ the understatement of the year."_ replied Kim raising both her eyebrows with a shocked look on her face and arms folded over her chest.

Kim and Shego went to the other window to see what was go to happen to their friends while Ann and James turned their attention back to looking out the window like before the girls came down.

Meanwhile outside the force field Betty was getting up off of Ron and out of the tent. Her uniform burn to a crisp at the waist and the underside of her breasts were showing along with the top part of her navel and her belly was completely exposed. Ron was coming out of his tent rubbing his head complaining about people crashing into him when Monique and Drew came out of the force field and over to where they were standing.

"_What__ now?"_ inquired Ron looking begrudgingly at Monique and Drew.

"_Can__ we talk in private?"_ asked both Monique to Betty and Drew to Ron in unison.

"_Sure__ why not."_ said Betty and Ron.

Ron led Drew into the tent and Betty and Monique walked away from them about 5 feet giving them some space.

_*****Betty's & Monique's talk*****_

"_So__ what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"_ questioned Betty with a raised eyebrow.

"_Sigh__… Betty… I… I have a crush on you and was wondering if you would stop all of this and give me a chance?"_ said Monique looking down blushing as she held her arms behind her back, tapping the tip of her right foot in a nervous gesture.

Betty was shell shocked by the confession.

"_huh__…"_ said betty as if her brain had shut down not able to process this information.

That was when Monique stepped up to Betty real close and put her arms around Betty's neck and gave her a big smack on the lips. Monique licked Betty's lower lip asking for entrance which was give in out of shock as a reaction to the sensation. Monique dove her tongue inside Betty's mouth and played with her tongue until she pulled away for air.

"_So__?…"_ asked Monique once again in a breathless voice.

Betty was opened mouth, her uncovered eye twitching and her saying _"huh…" _yet again. Betty shook her head to clear the feelings and looked at Monique closely.

" _Your__ legal? You aren't screwing with me just to stop harassing Shego and Kim, you mean it?" _asked Betty slowly regaining her wits.

"_Yes__ I'm 18 and no I'm not screwing with ya, I really do like you and want to start something with ya but you do need to stop harassing them."_ answered Monique.

"_Now__ if your done with trying for Shego we can probably go inside now but first what's your answer?"_ said Monique determined to get Betty as her girlfriend.

"_I'll__ have to think about it but it does seem hard to pass up on. Oh ya my eyes are up here."_ said Betty grinning like a fox with hooded eyes as Monique raised her head to look Betty in the eyes blushing profusely as she knew what she was looking at moments ago.

"**Damn that was a hot kiss! If she's that good at kissing I wonder what else her mouth is good at?**"

Betty cupped Monique's face with her right hand tracing her jaw with just her index finger until she lifted Monique's face up by her chin looking into each others eyes.

"_Coming__ Mon's?"_ purred Betty right next to Monique's ear and saw her shiver with excitement.

Betty walked towards the force field and was able to pass through it. She took her time swaying her hips side to side feeling Monique's eyes follow her and smiled seductively as she went into the Possible house hold. Monique pretty much had a nosebleed and raced after her inside horny as hell.

"**God I can't wait to get this women in bed!"**

_*****Drew's & Ron's talk "same time as Betty's & Monique's"*****_

Drew entered the tent first and Ron followed but when he entered all thought left his mind as a sweet velvet feel was pressed against his lips and he just blanked out right then and there on the spot. That's right Drew kissed Ron as soon as said boy entered the tent. It was so fast Ron didn't even have time to react as he felt his knees begin to buckle. As Drew pulled away and turned around he simply said in a low hushed but husky voice, _"I love you Ron Stoppable."._

Ron didn't know what to say or do but just as sudden as Drew said that he walked up behind Ron and gave him a big warm embrace but didn't realize he got hot and heavy from just the simple contact and Ron was feeling it rub up against him. Ron pulled away from Drew. Ron faced Drew and looked directly at his hard on and looked up into Drew's eyes and Drew saw the emotions swimming in them but mostly just confusion and nervousness.

"_You__ kissed me? You said you love me? You got hard off me?"_ questioned Ron as if in complete shut down mode completely stunned.

Drew nodded to everything as Ron said them.

"_You're__ the first person to ever do or say any of those things let alone all three at the same time to me ever. Man or woman no one has ever said that to me."_

Ron started to feel a fluttering feeling in his chest or was it his gut it didn't matter but didn't know what it meant. He did know that he never had it when he was with Kim so the next conclusion was he had to make amends with the Possible family and most importantly Kim and Shego.

"_Ok__ Drew before we get ahead of our self's can I please figure this out first. So things may or may not be what you want alright. I'm just saying I need some time and maybe ask a few __questions__ to everyone if they let me back in the house."_

"_Quite__ alright Ron take your time and know what your feeling. We'll take it from there." _said Drew in a warm yet calm comforting tone.

What Ron didn't know was that Drew was struggling to hold himself back from nailing him right then and there.

"**Oh please make up your mind and quickly Ron.**"

_*****End of both talks*****_

Drew and Ron walked out of the tent just as Betty and Monique went through the front door. They made their way to the field and waited until Ron gathered up enough courage to try and pass through it. Ron slowly putted his hand out and got shocked. Ron knew it wouldn't be easy but it still pained him to know he lost their trust. Drew seeing Ron sad was also becoming upset but also knew it wasn't going to be let go of so soon, it was going to take some time.

Ron was getting up when Ann and James came out of the house and fired a round of plasma each at Ron. What surprised everyone was that it wasn't Ron that got hit… it was Drew?

"_NO__!" _cried Ron kneeling down next to Drew checking to see if he was okay.

"_Why__ did you do that Drew?"_ said Ron all teary eyed.

"_Because__ I love you and don't want to see you get hurt anymore. You being sad makes me sad and I want to see you smile and to be happy." _said Drew cupping Ron's cheek with Ron leaning into the feeling of his hand.

Drew was lucky all he got from that double blast was the wind knocked out of him. He learn from his many mistakes with Shego to plasma proof his clothes… if he wanted to survive that is.

Ron sat down with his legs fold underneath him as he laid Drew's head on his lap.

"_Mrs__. P, Mr. P can you bring Kim and Shego outside so we can talk. You don't even need to leave the force field if you want too." _sighed Ron rubbing Drew's cheek comfortingly, his eyes still all watery.

Just as Ron asked the Possible's to bring the couple outside did the said couple walk out with Shego leading Kim holding her hand.

"_So__ what'd ya want to talk about hm?" _questioned Shego.

"_I __just__ wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I've been acting and for trying to rape Kim. I was falling back on what I thought was safe but forgot Kim was just my friend and nothing more. I know it doesn't mean much to just stop and apologies but I mean it, I'm truly sorry."_ pleaded Ron hanging down his head.

"_Hey__ I don't care how bad you feel about it, just stay five feet away from Kim at all times and we're good."_ said a snippy Shego bring Kim into a close, tight, possessive hug.

"_I __forgive__ him as well. Ron you do know that I don't trust you and you'll have to earn that back but it wont be easy."_ said Kim giving her two cents.

"_A __chance__ at redemption is all I'm asking. Well that and what do I do with Drew? I mean how do I tell if I like like him?"_ asked Ron with an inquiring look and with his hands out to his side in an I don't know style as Monique rushed outside.

"_Ron__ your gay!"_ shouted Monique and Kim in unison.

"_Well__ how could you guys tell? How do you know for sure?"_ questioned Ron still confused.

"_Okay__ how about this then. You remember the time when you changed your look and girls were paying attention to you. It was because you looked gay and girls know to befriend gay boys as friends knowing that they wont hit on them or try anything sexual." _stated Kim.

"_Wow__! Really, so that's why."_ said Ron.

"_There's__ that and you can cook, really really well." _said Monique.

"_Ok__ can't everybody cook? I mean even the male gender."_ said Ron.

"_You__ wish, not many or that we know of, of our school mates can cook."_ said Monique and Kim.

"_I __can__ see that would make me look gay but is there anything solid or new to prove I'm gay?"_ asked Ron.

"_Well__, has Drew done anything perverted near you or to you that you either got horny off of or blushed too?"_ asked Kim.

"_Huh__… does blushing to him having his hardened cock rub in between my ass cheeks count?"_ said Ron a little reluctantly.

As soon as Ron said that Drew began blushing up a storm as Ann, James, Monique, Betty, Shego, and Kim all went slack jawed hunched over with their arm hanging limply to the sides in front of them.

"_Yes__ that counts." _sighed Shego as she face palmed herself.

"_Alright__! I guess I can give Drew a shot. I wanna take it slow though."_ said Ron telling Drew what's what.

"_Now__ can I come in it's freezing out here."_

"_Sure__ you can, you too Drew I don't want anyone catching a cold now."_ said Ann.

Just as everyone was walking back inside Drew decided to earn some points in getting Ron to like him and he did that by giving him a hug with a little extra.

"_Huh__ Drew what are you doing?"_ asked a now blushing Ron trying not to shudder.

"_Why__ warming you up, don't you like it? Aren't you warming up?"_ said Drew grinning.

"_Yes__ I'm warm _**especially in more than one way **_but I said I wanted to take it slow. Why don't we start off with holding hands, cuddling, going on a date, or maybe even try kissing."_ said Ron.

"_Alright__, then we better get inside before we do catch cold."_ replied Drew.

Everybody walked back into the house plus Ron and sat down and made themselves comfortable. A few minutes passed and Wade suddenly popped up on one of his screens.

"_Hey__ everyone so what's up?"_ inquired Wade aware of that Ron was inside the house now thanks to infrared sensors.

"_Let's__ see Wade, Betty director and Monique might be going steady, Drew and Ron are taking it slow, and Ron apologized about what he tried to do." _said Kim rolling off a list of things that happened.

"_Ok__ so that explains why their in the house…wait did you just say Ron's dating Drew!" _hollered Wade spitting out his drink on his screen.

"_Yes__." _answered Kim.

"_So__ my assumptions were correct, Ron's gay." _said Wade wiping off his screen before it got sticky.

"_Yes__, everyone's guess was right Wade."_

"_What__! Wade thought I was gay too. Aw man! Wade what's your reasoning, I know theirs." _butted in Ron.

"_Well__ come to think of it Ron you dressed like Senior Senior Junior and fought him over a comb, you repel every women alive, you can cook, and you have slap fights with Drew when Kim and Shego are using fists, feet, and plasma to fight each other, it just adds up." _said Wade.

"_Alright__ you got me on that one but seriously everyone thought I was gay?"_

Everyone just turned their heads sideways not looking Ron in the face. The only ones able to was Drew and James, being as they're the only ones who thought Ron was originally straight. There were a few whistles and blushes here and there but no one wanted to look at him let alone tell him the truth. The silence was tense and heavy until Ann decided to brake it.

"_Yes__ we all thought you…" _said Ann being interrupted.

"_Hey__! I thought he was a good match for Kimmie-cub and they seemed to like each other." _blurted James.

"_Well__ I thought they were already a couple and I needed to steal him away from her."_ blurted out Drew after James.

"_Like__ I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, we all thought you were gay and just a friend to Kim, except these two." _continued Ann hiking a thumb at James and Drew with a glare.

"_Besides__ you never made a move or showed any interest at all so ya I thought you were gay."_

Just as Ann finished what she was saying and before Ron could justify it with a reply, Shego opened up the linen closet and pushed both Drew and Ron inside before anyone could argue. Shego then promptly put a broom through the door handles so they couldn't get out. A few seconds later Ron was screaming to be let out banging on the doors.

"_Sorry__ Ronnie boy but you were taking too long and blue boy is taking blue balls to whole new extremes."_ said Shego chuckling up a storm.

"_And your welcome Drew."_

"_We're__ playing seven minute in heaven?"_ asked a confused Kim.

"_Aw! Why does Ron get to go first, we didn't spin any bottle?" _stated Monique begrudgingly folding her arms over her chest pouting.

"_I __didn't__ know it was valentines but look blushing dark chocolate." _said Betty cuddling and cooing Monique.

All James and Ann could think of was, "_Things sure are going to be interesting from now on."_. Wade still be connected and witnessing everything sighed and said, "_is everyone gay?"_ before he faded off the screen.

Inside the closet Ron was leaning up against the double sliding doors as Drew closed in on him. Drew reached out to Ron's face and rubbed his cheek gentle with the back of his fingers as Ron closed his eyes. Ron's breath hitched and he felt his legs shake from the mirror touch. That was when Drew kissed Ron deeply on the lips, "_Ron I can't hold it any longer." _huffed Drew blowing in Ron's ear making him shiver.

"**Man was that husky lust filled or was that just me?**_"_

"_No__ Drew not yet I need to know you better before I let you in and literally." _said Ron pushing Drew off himself as much as the small place would allow.

"_What__ about something to hold me over huh?"_ suggested Drew wiggling his eyebrows.

"_You__ mean a… NO! I know where that leads to!"_

"_Aw__! Come on Ron, please?"_ begged Drew after unzipping his fly and whipped it out.

"_OMG__! You really are blue everywhere!"_ panicked Ron bursting out of the closet braking the broom in half that was stuffed through the door handles.

Ron was sitting on the floor facing away from everyone hunched over mumbling incoherent things that nobody could hear. Drew gave Ron a side glance and sighing heavily shutting the doors to put his cock away and zip up his pants before anyone else could see. Everyone else was looking at Ron thinking the same thing, "_What the hell happened in there?"_.

"_Mrs__. P thanks for letting me back into your household, __**"literally"**__, but I think it's time I left. I need to get ready for school tomorrow, see ya later KP, Drew."_ said Ron holding his arms in front as if to hide something.

Ron ran so fast out of the house that by the time everyone blinked once he was gone. Unknown to everyone was while Ron was sprinting down the road he was trying to hide his rapidly growing boner, that was everyone but Kim.

"_Aw__ that's so cute."_ said Kim as she sat on the couch with Shego sitting down at the other end while everyone else gathered around.

"_What'd__ ya mean Princess?"_ asked Shego looking at Kim questioningly.

"_Well __beside__ Ron blushing like crazy he was trying to hide his harding cock. So Drew you were to quick to the punch yet again."_ said a giggling Kim.

"_You __need__ to be more caring, tender, and loving. You need to give passion time to blossom before advancing on him. He's still working through the whole coming out part okay. Just give him time."_

"_Ah__ you think so?"_ said Drew popping his head out of the closet.

"_Jump__ the gun again eh blue balls."_ said Shego head back, feet kicking, and tears of mirth laughing her ass off on the couch.

"_Shego__! What if I did that to you in front of everybody? Would you like it?"_ threatened Kim giving Shego a glare.

"_Is __that__ a invitation?" _asked Shego who stopped laughing and started to crawl on all fours like a cat, clawing, meowing, and purring at a now blushing Kim.

"_N-n-__no__!" _stuttered Kim backing up while still on the couch.

As Shego advanced on Kim, Ann couldn't help but giggle biting her lower lip while suddenly whipping out a camera and snapping off several shots much to the love birds dismay.

"_You know Ron has a point Kim, what about school? Shego can't go with you." _pointed out Ann.

"_What__! I am not letting Kim go into a building full of horny teenage boys… &__ girls alone!" _argued Shego.

"_Oh__ come on Shego, I'll have Monique and Ron with me." _rebutted Kim.

"_Oh__ no you didn't! Your not putting Ronald on the front line of defense." _said Drew tapping his fingers a couple of times like teenage girl.

"_Oh__ my god you did not just do that!" _said every female in the room.

"_Like__ that'll… hm huh I'm gonna talk with Wade I'll see you up stairs in a bit." _said Shego to Kim's earlier statement.

Shego walked into the kitchen towards one of Wades screens while Kim looked to her mom and Monique if they knew what she was up too, all it earned her in return was two shrugs of "I have no idea". Everyone went their separate ways headed for bed as it was getting late.

*In the kitchen*

Shego waited for Wade's screen to flash on before asking *cough threaten cough* him of what she wanted. There was no way in hell she was leaving her Kimmie all alone with little protection from all those horny teens. Wade's screen flicked to life bring her out of her train of thought.

"_Hey Ki… Shego what'd you want?" _asked Wade shocked and possibly a little bit afraid.

"_I was wondering if I could have a communicator like what Kim has so I can keep in touch with her, it's better than a cell phone. I would also like the blue prints to her school downloaded to it and where are all of her classes are to be marked. I was also wondering if there were any cameras in a fifty yard range of any of her classes. I would like to have all of that before tomorrow as fast as possible and don't ask why." _demanded Shego.

After a few seconds of quick typing and whirl of his chair to face the screen she was on and told her what she wanted to hear without asking why but he pretty much guessed why. Hey if he was in a relationship with Kim he too would be over protective of her.

"_Alright Shego your communicator should be tapping on the kitchen window to be let in, I sent it by hover drone. It has all that you asked for, it has the school blue prints with classes marked off in red and no there aren't any cameras in fifty yards of the school. So… I take it your going to stock her. Do you want me to tell you who to watch out for or just watch the entire school body? Monique tends to keep me in the loop with everything and that's if I don't already know about it." _answered Wade.

It was just like he said there was a hover drone tapping the window to be let in to make its drop. Shego checked the device and the schematics and picked out several stake out points and quick escape routes. She then let the drone out the window to go back to its creator shutting the window behind it.

"_Thanks__ Wade, not bad for a White Hat Hacker."_ commented Shego teasingly.

"_Oh__ my god, you you're the queen of the Black Hat Hackers aren't you!" _screamed Wade.

"_Yes__ and that's going to stay our little secret now and for ever got it." _threatened Shego as she held one of her fists up as it was a flame getting her warning across.

"_Gulp__… y-yes."_ stuttered Wade make a gesture of zipping his lips shut.

"**Damn GJ's profile doesn't do her justice that's for sure.**"

The sun was setting and getting darker by the minute so Wade meekly waved goodbye and the screen went dead as Shego walked up to Kim's room as everyone else has already gone to bed or left the house. Shego put some pj's on and slipped into bed wrapping an arm around Kim's waist which in turn caused Kim to roll over and snuggle in closer to Shego's chest. Shego let out a sigh of contentment and dozed off think of tomorrow and what it will bring.

**AN: Thanks for being so ever patient with me I'm not dead just lost internet connection for a long while and went temporally insane Mwhahahahahahaha ah aha ah… sigh anyways, Will Ron except what he is and make a move or will Drew have to continue to wait him out? What is Shego planning? What will tomorrow bring? Find out in the next exciting chapter of ARC.**


	6. Return To School & Press Hounding

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters!

Six o'clock came early for Shego as the morning's ray's of light cracked through the curtain. She took notice of a certain red head cuddling up to her and with a sigh decided to wake her up before she was late for school. Kim groaned in displeasure as Shego removed herself from underneath her and opened her eyes squinting because of the light.

"_What time is it?" _asked Kim tiredly.

"_It's six am and you need to get up or you'll be late for school Kimmie."_ answered Shego heading into the shower that was in the jointed bathroom to Kim's bedroom.

Five minutes later Kim was up and waiting for the shower when Shego came out wrapped in a dark green robe drying her hair with a towel. Shego didn't even need to look up to know Kim was staring at her.

"**Oh my god! Damn that robe is short!**" thought Kim sporting a blush.

"_Like what you see?"_ questioned Shego lifting up the robe showing off more of her leg.

"_You damn well know I do but we can't right now or I be late. I need to get ready." _said Kim rushing into the bathroom while wiping her now bloody nose.

Almost nearly ten minutes later Kim came out nice and clean with a white towel wrapped around her. She headed for her bed to get dressed but noticed Shego wasn't in the room anymore. Just as she was about to dress she hears a whistle.

"_Whistle, damn now who's giving a show."_ stated Shego looking Kim over from the doorway.

Kim got dressed putting on a matching set of light pink lacy silk bra and panties, covered by her usual navy blue cargo pants and light lime green tank top that showed off her midriff. She was getting her converses on when Shego came over to her.

"_Thanks for the show and breakfast is ready for you downstairs."_

"_I don't have time for breakfast!" _replied Kim speeding off for the doorway.

"_You do if I give you a ride to school." _said Shego.

"_Just slow down and take a half hour to eat something and I'll drive you to school alright._"

"_You'll give me a ride? What if people see? You know our reps, we'll get a lot of attention for it." _worried Kim.

"_We'll face that when it comes. I know we will make it through this, just like the buffoon. Besides I'll have rep as long as the press don't get wind of it."_

Kim and Shego ate a hearty breakfast making Ann happy. After breakfast Kim and Shego hopped into Shego's car and drove to Middleton High School with just fifteen minutes to spare. When they pulled up to say they got a few stares was an understatement, everybody was looking at them. Shego parked and turn off the engine and Ron & Monique came over trying to ignore the stares. Kim got out and leaned over the door and kissed Shego passionately which everyone saw. Ron and Monique greeted the couple and tried to reassure Kim that everything will be fine. Shego even came out offering to stay if it made her feel better but was turned down.

As the trio entered the school, Shego went and parked somewhere secluded and then made her way to her first few stake out points where she would watch Kim in her first two classes. The day went by slowly but uneventfully. All that was happening so far was a few jocks giving her the thumbs up or after school club leaders asking if it were true. Kim knew it wouldn't last, third period was with Mr. Barkin's and Bonnie. Shego was in a tree just a few meters away from the window of Kim's third period class when she saw Kim shiver and knew something was wrong. Monique, Ron, and Kim entered the classroom just as the bell rung and took their seats next to the window with Monique and Ron sitting to her front and back to keep Bonnie away.

Bonnie was in her seat waiting for Kim to come in and then make her move but just as she was getting up Mr. Barkin's busted through the door as usual. Shego, Monique, and Ron all thought the same thing, at the same time, "**Oh shit he's head for Kim. He better not do anything stupid.**"

"_Kim Possible rumors have it that you came out of the closet. Even so I still expect you to behave in class and not start a ruckus."_ said Barkin as he leaned over Kim poking her in the shoulder.

That was all that was needed to push Shego over the edge and send a plasma blast hurdling through the window and straight into Barkin sending him into the far off wall on the other side of the classroom.

"_Don't you dare touch or talk to MY princess like that ever again!"_ screamed Shego after she somersaulted through the now open window to stand in front of Kim.

Shego was dressed in a tight dark green tank top, mid thigh length black skirt, black trench coat, black boots with neon green buckles and straps, black fingerless gloves, sunglasses, and a green bandana which was holding her hair back. All in all drop dead, bad ass gorgeous.

Barkin looked back and forth from the cracking hole he left in the wall to Shego and was going to take action when Kim got up from her seat and put a hand on Shego's arm to get her attention. In a blink of an eye Shego twisted around Kim to sit in her seat and pulled Kim on top of her lap. Right when Kim realized she was sitting down before she could protest Shego licked her neck earning her a gasp in return.

"_Sorry Kimmie I know you told me to stay away but there's no way with that teacher or brunette bitch is that happening." _said Shego after licking and sucking on Kim's neck giving her a hicky.

Shego saw earlier what Bonnie was going to do but both had be stopped by Barkin's entering until he went for Kim. Shego took off her sunglasses and everyone gasped.

"_Shego not here." _panted Kim as she relaxed into Shego's body and cupping her cheek as she subconsciously leaned her head to the side giving Shego more access to her neck.

"_Alright fine but I'm staying for the rest of the day after I make a visit to the principal's office._" said Shego getting up and taking her leave of the stunned classroom.

"_Mrs. Go! Was that Mrs. Go? Possible's dating Mrs. Go?_" questioned Barkin's to no one in particular.

"_Got that right Barkin's and she's all mine. She's not bad in bed either." _said Kim putting her head in her arms on her desk sighing as if in a dreamy kind of state which pissed Barkin's off even more.

After a while Mr. Barkin's cleared his throat, he wasn't to happy about this bit of news. He got the attention of his class which he struggled in doing but finally got started on today's lesson. Class resumed as normal but Shego noticed the looks that Kim got from Mr. Barkin's and Bonnie before she headed down the hallway.

"**So he's got a problem with me and Kim being together and she's an attention freak "referring to Bonnie". Great just great…**" thought Shego.

After a few good minutes of taking in the school surroundings did Shego come to the principals office. The door was plain and wooden with a black and white sign saying "Principal's Office" on it. Opening it led to a doubled cubed office room, one for the principal's secretary which she passed by without even giving a crap about her name or a glance.

"_Ya Ya just shut up! I don't care about you or if she's busy. She'll just have to make time whatever your name is." _yapped Shego telling off the secretary and making her way to the door of the principal's cubical.

Shego opened the cherry wooded door with the golden name plate that read "Mrs. Swirl" and entered the room grabbing Mrs. Swirl's attention. Shego then shut the door to get some privacy before beginning.

"_Hello Mrs. Swirl sorry for barging in like this."_ greeted Shego.

"_Mrs. Go is that you? And please call me Sarah."_

"_Yes and the name is Shego, Sarah. I'm no longer under any kind of mind control."_

"_Ok Shego…" _said Sarah looking at what Shego was wearing.

"_Before you ask what I'm wearing please let me start from the beginning so you know why and so I can get some help that'll be needed later on."_

"_Alright Shego go ahead."_

"_I'll start off by saying I use to be a villainess, a theft, I WAS, using air quotes, wanted but have given up my ways for the one I fell In love with, my rival and she did the same for me only she was on the opposite side of the law. Her name is Kim Possible. I'm dressed like this because I was watching over her without her permission but I was worried about what I was told happens to her here and decided to watch from a distance, you know undercover. Why you ask is because when I gave her a ride here we got some really mean and stunned looks, some reasonable others not so much. The day have gone good so far but this latest class period… I now know who I am watching out for and I need your help."_

"_Ok what is it that your going to need and who are those to watch?"_

"_I need you to tell all of the teachers that I'm here for a survey and I will not be interrupting classes just merely watching them. That's for legal purposes for the school and for us, no one wants to be sued that's for sure."_

"_Deal, I'll get on that right away. Anything else?"_

"_I also want your consent to be able to defend not just myself but Kim from anything threatening physically, mentally, and/or emotionally. That goes for Teachers and students alike."_

"_Alright but I don't see why."_

"_I'll say in a minute why but I also need Bonnie Rockwaller's profile."_

"_Why would you need permission to stand up against teachers?" _asked Sarah digging around in her filing cabinet for Bonnie's file.

As Sarah found and tossed the file to Shego did Shego tell her why.

"_Barkin's has had a thing for me since I was here as Mrs. Go and doesn't like us being together. The way he talks and acts towards her upsets me greatly. I will not let him broke her down time and time again. I'm also sorry for the wall that got damaged and will pay for it. As for Bonnie she seems to have a one-upsmanship with Kim and I don't want her getting out of control and/or loose on Kimmie._"

"_Anything else or is that it because I'm about to announce your stay?" _asked Sarah.

"_No that's it, oh wait I'll be sure to abide by school dress codes tomorrow onward since I'll be here until Kim graduates. Besides this isn't really all that comfortable in moving around in."_

"_Good that's nice to know and lunch is about to start in a few minutes so get going back to Kim." _Sarah said with a feral grin on her face.

Sarah picked up the loud speaker as Shego walked out. She brought the mic to her face and clicked the button and cleared her throat that could be heard through out the school.

"_Attention please attention. As you all probably already know Mrs. Go or Shego has made an appearance earlier today, what you don't know is that she will be here until graduation taking a survey to farther her child development degree so treat her with respect. Thank you that is all._"

With a buzz of fuzz the mic cuts off and the announcement is over. This then leads to a few free minutes of thinking for Shego as she heads for the cafeteria to find Kim. At the same time but in the cafeteria, Bonnie made her way to Kim to once again start their one-upsmanship game.

"_So the mighty Kim Possible's a two bit skanking dyke." _said a now grinning Bonnie.

Kim who was sitting with Monique and Ron like usual eating their lunches and talking about loved ones and classes, simply raised her head and looked at Monique and said, "_Did you hear something?_". This earned a shrug from Monique before both went back to eating which pissed off Bonnie even more.

"_I still can't believe miss prudes here is into old gay whores."_

"_That's it! I stands all I can stands until I can't stands no more! I am not letting an attention grubbing bitch who's jealous of me call my woman a whore!" _roared Kim launching herself into Bonnie grabbing fistful's of her hair and began giving it a good yanking.

Kim and Bonnie rolled around pulling each others hair, ripping they clothes here and there. A huge crowd of people had gathered around them cheering and hollering for who they wanted to win, mostly for Kim. Kim and Bonnie rolled into a table that had open bottles of water on it and drenched their tops earning them wolf howls and heated stares. It went completely over their heads as they focused just on hitting the other as hard and as many times as possible.

"_Bitch!" _screamed Bonnie.

"_Dumbass!" _yelled back Kim.

"_Whore!"_

"_Cunt licker in the closet say wha?"_

Before Bonnie could even register the words Kim said she had already said "_Wha?_".

Everyone just gasped and fell silent as Bonnie roared back into life realizing what she just said. She started kicking Kim off her with renewed energy and jumped on her to start punching her which Kim rolled side to side to avoid. Kim did a back hand spring to get back on her feet after kicking off Bonnie but slouched as she landed, yep she had twisted her ankle.

"**Fuck…**_"_ thought Kim closing her eyes as she held on to her ankle waiting for the blows that she knew would come but surprisingly didn't. Kim opened her eyes to see that Shego was now holding up Bonnie by the throat against a near by wall.

"_Don't you EVER touch MY Kimmie again you jealous bimbo!" _roared Shego holding up a flame engulfed fist.

Just as Monique finished saving the video she just shot of Shego threatening Bonnie and of the fight to her phone did she look up to see Shego flinging Bonnie to her left. Bonnie landed right at the feet of Principal Swirl.

"_This is why I asked you what I did back in your office Sarah._" said Shego with a sighing huff.

"_Yeah I understand now… sigh, some people just need to learn to be more tolerate and apparently less of a bitch isn't that right Ms. Rockwaller?" _said Sarah lifting up Bonnie by her upper left arm.

Just as Sarah turned to drag Bonnie away she stopped and turned her head to her right before speaking to Barkin's who was hiding around the corner.

"_Mr. Barkin's I expected you to stop this before it started but I guess your call to the press to slander one of your students was more important then their safety. I'm sorry Shego, Kim but you two better get out of here before those blood thirsty sharks from hell get here. Students please disregard my swearing."_

With that last part said with a smile Sarah was gone dragging Bonnie down the hall to her eventual ass chewing and five day suspension.

"_Ron, Monique.. What'd ya say, you coming with or not?" _questioned Shego.

"_Is Betty going to be there?" _asked Monique.

"_Maybe… I'm sure one of us will give her a heads up."_

"_Thanks and hell ya I'm coming too."_

"_And you Ron?" _said Shego turning to Ron.

"_Can't keep running from Drew forever now can I." _stated Ron with a shrug.

As they were making their way to Shego's car, six to eight different news vans pulled to a screeching halt in between them and their destination.

"_Ah shit! Everyone back inside!_" yelled Shego as everyone ran for the school building.

Just as everyone made it back inside Shego screamed, "_Don't stop! Keep moving, get to the roof! Monique call betty and tell her to get a helicopter here ASAP! I know you have her number._" As that was yelled "drawing attention to themselves" did they head for the roof as Shego stuck a near by mop through the double doors to slow the press down and made sure Kim and Ron had made it back from the nurses office with the ankle brace before following the others. Once they were on the roof Monique was able to get through to Betty and told her what Shego told her to tell her and much to Shego's surprise Betty was there hovering above them in less than five minutes.

They hopped on and flew away looking down on the persistent news hounds some of which were able to shoot their camera's as they drove after them. Their were just about to reach Kim's home when they realized that some were there waiting for them.

"_We're landing under fire, ladies. Reps will die." _said Betty with a stern face and then gave big sigh.

"_Pumpkin wear these, they'll help with the flashes._" said Shego handing Kim a pair of sunglasses while donning her own.

Meanwhile rewinding back to just ten minutes before lunch Ann was home eating a tuna fish sandwich.

"**Home sure is more peaceful than the Hospital cafeteria.**" thought Ann.

Five minutes later Ann finished eating and washed the plate and silverware she used. Just as she was drying them and putting them away, she heard screeching tires and the pounding of feet on pavement as well as a lot of chatter. Ann went to the window to see what was going on and was suddenly shown dozens of TV camera crews, flashes galore, and reporters asking nonstop questions about Kim and Shego. Ann took a deep breath and huffed a huge sigh then shut the curtains blocking the reporters view of inside.

"_I guess something happened at school."_ said Ann.

"**As much as I hope their okay, there goes my peace and quiet. Sigh… better prepare for their arrival. So much for going back to work.**"

In present time as the helicopter touched down and everyone hopped off and made a mad dash for the house. Reporter's and their camera men were running towards the house in order to cut them off and just when is seemed like they wouldn't make it… Ann came barreling out of the house to safe the day.

In an huge isolated tower, a few cities away from where all the action was happening, was a huge muscle bulking man in a blue and black colored spandex suit. His name was Hego and he was in the main entertainment room standing in front of the half circular couch that was placed in front of the fifty inch flat plasma screen TV. He was channel flipping when he suddenly landed on a news channel, but what caught his attention was the report… it was on Kim Possible and her new rumored girlfriend Shego.

"_Kim, Shego is it true your going steady?" _asked some random reporter.

"_No comment."_ replied both gals. The rest of the footage was of Kim, Shego, Betty, and two others running into the Possible household.

Hego was frozen in place. He didn't budge an inch. He didn't even take his eyes off of the TV screen, he simply dropped the remote and fell back laying sprawled out on the couch. That's right he fainted. A few minutes later Mego and the Wego twins came into the room and looked at the site before them. Hego was slouched on the couch and the TV was showing replays of Kim and Shego running for cover from news reporters. The Wego twins just simply whistled at the site but Mego said what was on all three's minds.

"_Better warn sis about Hego before he wakes up and causes trouble. Sigh… It's always about Shego never me! What about me huh? I just broke up with another boyfriend but nooo it's always Shego and what she's doing!" _ranted Mego walking out of the room and heading for the Possible home.

"_In this case it's a matter of who she's doing Hahahaha!"_ said one of the Wego twins giving a high five to the other twin as they followed Mego out of Go Tower.

**AN: Please R&R I would like to have 25 to 30 reviews before I update again. Holy crap it's about time I found some time to type this up. Sorry I just been busy and haven't been sleeping well as of late any who hope you enjoyed. :]**


	7. Hego

**Thanks for waiting so patiently for me to up date. No I'm not dead... yet. I've been really depressed lately. I would also like to thank shiznat143 and inuyouko for alerting my story along with shadow who gave a comment and really got me back to writing this chapter to get it done and posted. **

Everyone was rushing for the house but reporters blocked the way, that was until Ann came barreling out of the door. She was packing some serious heat, an eon pulse cannon, with a single blast swinging from left to right, she made room through the crowd's. As reporters were being blasted backwards, some flying through the air, did everyone else bolt for the door. Just as the TV crews were getting up, Ann backed up inside and shut the door. She pushed the new conveniently made force field button next to the door in hopes that they would take it as a hint to leave them alone. When the reporters finally got up and saw the blue light field that enclosed the house, they were a little hesitant but still bull rushed it. It was at that time everyone inside the house cringed at the sounds of their screams as the reporter's hit the field and got the shock of their lives.

"_Oh damn that's gotta hurt._" said the two lesbian couple's in unison.

"_Jinx! All of you owe me a soda!" _again said in unison. But before a fight could break out Ann offered a solution.

"_How about we all have a soda and some ham sandwiches as we discuss what we're going to do next."_

"_Sound's good to me." _said Betty followed up by a nod from Monique.

"_Not getting a chance to finish lunch, ya sound's like a plan."_ said Kim.

"_Count me in. I didn't even get to eat yet, I was too busy saving Kim's ass from Bonnie."_ piped in Shego putting in her two cent's.

_"Hey!"_

_"Well I did didn't I!"_

Kim started pouting with her secert weapon.

_"Oh no you don't! Not the puppie dog eyes!"_ yelled Shego groaning as she gave in to the eye's.

A few hours later after eating and arguing on what to do did they all agree on something.

"_So it's settled then, we need to hold a press conference." _said Kim.

"_That would be best. You know, get your side of the story out there, for the world to know what is really happening. It'll be better than the lie's the press will be spreading." _said Betty with Ann nodding in agreement.

"_How? They keep trying to get passed the force field like raging lunatic's!" _shouted Shego throwing her hands in the air.

"_I think I have your answer. Simple really, just post a video of what the TV crews are doing to you on youtube, say who you are and where we are, ask for support from any GLBT's and just wait." _said Monique.

"_So it'll be like have a ring of human supporter's or defender's on the other side of the field to stop the reporter's from banging on it long enough to talk about our relationship." _stated Shego with a inquiring look.

"_Exactly!"_

"_Nice, let's upload ourselves a video."_

"_Ah Shego I already did so, we just have to wait."_

"_Good since I been meaning to ask Shego something since we left school." _said Kim.

"_And what's that Pumpkin?" _asked Shego.

"_How do you and my Principal know each other?"_

"_I don't really want to get into it, but I guess I have no choice. Knowing you, your not going to let it go so easily, so I'll tell you. Sarah is or was a friend of my late mother. It was just me, Hego, and mom at the time. Mego and the twins weren't born yet and dad was always away on active duty being as he was in the military. Mom was lonely and was so busy taking care of us that she sometimes forgot to take care of herself. Sarah didn't just come over to play with me and help out with the chores, she helped cheer up mother. I thought that maybe something was going on between them and maybe it was something for Sarah but mother had to go and prove me wrong, she had Mego and later on the twins. Sarah offered assistance after our parents died so foster care couldn't take us away and separate us."_

"_Wow… old family friend. Never would have guessed."_

As Shego finished telling everyone about her connection to Kim's principal did they hear a commotion outside. It wasn't anything new but it was a little surprising after all it was beginning to quiet down. Everyone went to the kitchen window to see what was causing all of the commotion when they saw Mego and the Wego twin's trying to break through the crowd of reporter's. Shego and Kim rushed outside to see what they needed while Ann stayed near the door.

"_What the hell Mego! Why are you three here?_" asked Shego eyeing her brother's. She saw how worn out they were and knew it wasn't good news if them had to run here.

"_Ran… as quickly… as possible… to… warn you… that… Hego is coming."_ wheezed Mego in between breathes.

Just as Shego yelled "_What!"_, Jame's pulled up with Jim and Tim, "who just came home from work and picking up Jim & Tim from school", and pick up Mego as he collapsed. With a nod from Jame's, Ann turned off the force field and laid down cover fire. While the six boy's were making their way inside the perimeter of the force field, Ann had shot another 3 reporter's and gave Monique a nod to turn the force field back on. With the field up Betty, Jame's, and Ann helped carry Mego and the Wego twins inside to rest. Shego on the other hand was still outside with Kim on watch for Hego. Shego was using a scope to scan the horizon down both ends of the street, first to the right then the left. Five minutes of watching and she spotted him stomping down the road looking like an enraged bull.

"_We have incoming!"_ shouted Shego pointing in the direction Hego.

Ann came out of the house with a few plasma guns and tossed one to Kim cocking her own making sure it was fully charged. Jame's came out a few minute's later followed by Monique and Betty.

"_Jim, Tim, and Ron are watching over Shego's brother's. Monique, Betty, you two take the turrets." _commanded Jame's as two surface to air turrets started to rise above in the front lawn.

"_Don't worry I made adjustments for them to be used for ground level combat and their non-lethal Shego."_

Betty and Monique just shrugged it off how two combat weapons just sprung up out of the ground fully loaded and ready for use. They had more impressing matters at hand. The news crews seeing all of the fire power took shelter in their vans. After diving for cover they peaked their camera's out of their side doors or windows intent on capturing some good footage. A minute or two later Hego stepped up to the field and reached out to touch it, he got a shock before pulling his hand back giving it a few shacks trying to cool it off as if it was on fire.

"_I would like to speak with my sister now."_ commanded Hego still clutching his hand.

Ann and James who were standing in front of Kim and Shego took aim at Hego glaring daggers at him.

"_I can't stop you from speaking your mind but what I will say is that Shego is apart of our family now and we will not stand for anything you might say. You will not hurt them. Now say what your going to say and you can say it from right where you are." _stated Jame's rather coldly.

"_Well it's good to know your tolerant of the situation but my sister is sick, she needs help. What she's doing is sinful and is an act against god. I will not allow her to contaminate your daughter or anyone else for that matter."_

Kim over hearing what Hego just said gave a growl clenching her jaw.

"_Ah Hego I'm gay and just as much apart of this relationship as Shego is. I love her and want to be with her and if you can't understand that, if you want to deny us our happiness then I think you should leave and never come near us again. I'm not getting in a religious debate about being gay and if it is or isn't against god. That and I think you're a complete and total nut case."_

"_That's it I'm putting a stop to this nonsense right now!" _shouted Hego.

Hego charged the shield and was pushed back the first few times but by the fourth or fifth time he actually broke through. After banging away at the shield punching fist sized holes but shocked non the less when they closed up after he removed his fists. Everyone saw the gears moving inside Hego's head because instead of simply punching holes he began to try and pry the force field apart. Jame's looked at Ann and gave a nod which she returned before shoving Kim and Shego into the house. Just as Hego was prying a hole in the force field big enough to stick his head through did Betty and Monique open fired on him.

Inside Shego was embracing Kim who had her eyes shout not wanting to see what was going on. She was fearful for her family, afraid of losing them, of losing Shego. Shego sat there comforting Kim who was shaking and flinching at the sound of every blast that rippled the air and shook the ground. Even the house shook a few times due to the magnitude of the blasts. Shego just sat there rocking Kim back and forth shooing and cooing her with, "_They'll be alright Kim, We'll make it out alive_".

It felt like days or even weeks but was actually only a few hours before it was all over. Shego who didn't realized she closed her eyes, cracked one open and saw that the house was still standing, which was a good sign at the time. Kim opened her eyes when she felt Shego stand up and move for the door. They both crept their way to the door and opened it with a creaking sound. They took a peek outside and saw the devastation, the smoking craters, the destroyed turret, the shredded and still smoking and over turned van that belonged to one of the TV crews. The crew of the over turned van came out of hiding as it was obvious that they ran for different cover during the fighting. Hego was alright in the end, limping away with a battle scar he would prefer not to have. His suit was torn, and his skin was battered, bruised, and bleeding. On his back, on his right shoulder blade, one could make out through the blood a carving of a heart with M & B four forever in the middle. Hego sported a burn that went across his chest, over his left shoulder and up over half of his face. He was also shot in the right leg, lower thigh area which was the cause of his limp. He was hurt pretty bad but alive non the less.

Betty had a black eye and smashed in shoulder when Hego surged towards her and demolished the turret she was using. That was what caused Monique to jump off her turret and jump Hego's back and carve him as if he was a Christmas goose. She got the wind knocked out of her when she was shaken off but was alright. Ann was shooting her plasma rifle but when she realized it wasn't having much effect on him, (AN: Hego enhanced his muscles with his super strength "bluish glow" powers to take or repel most of the damage the plasma was doing to him) she switched to her side arm and shot him in the leg. Her being a doctor made it easy for her to tell were she could shoot him and not kill him. She didn't want to upset Shego but she didn't wanna die either. James on the other hand was the courageous bastard of the group as he was using stun grenades, "reason why there were craters…", and a mini hand flamethrower, which was used after Monique was shaken off but before Ann shot him in the leg. Shit James and Ann, Hell even Shego was surprised that the older couple wasn't harmed by Hego.

Ann and James were helping up and walking back Betty and Monique as Kim and Shego came out of the house to help. It was as Hego limped away out of the force field looking over his shoulder he shouted, "_This isn't over! Not by a long shot! I'll be back and with a vengeance!"_

Kim saw how sad/mad Shego was getting taking in all of Hego's words and actions towards them and took her hand to reassure her. Shego looked at Kim and then gave her hand a squeeze. Kim leaned up and gave Shego a tender loving kiss on the lips. Shego returned it with wrapping her arms around Kim's waist pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. Hego was about to blow a gasket with what was happening right in front of him, but could do nothing as people who saw the video on youtube and wanted to show their support for the couple were starting to flock in by the groups.

Just as they were breaking apart from their kiss did they realize the cheering crowd outside of the force field. Kim and Shego waved to the crowd blushing like crazy. Betty walked over to Shego with Monique's help and whispered behind her hand all secretive like, "_You know Shego, this would be the best time to get rid of Hego and set up the interview with the press all in one go"_.

Kim who was snuggled up to Shego's front who had her arms wrapped around Kim just gave each other a knowing look.

"_Two birds one stone…" _said Kim raising an eyebrow.

"_Alright, alright, lets get this over with." _said Shego with sigh.

Shego let go of Kim and walked over to the edge of the force field and took a look around before clearing her throat gaining the attention of everyone before speaking.

"_OK before things get out of hand let's settle this shall we. For everyone who showed up to show support for me and Kimmie please listen up. I'm going to point out my brother, who is a homophobe and abused me for being gay, he is the big idiot in black and blue over there, ~_Shego pointed to Hego who was to the right of the mob ~. _We would very much like for him not to be here any longer so if you may would you please get rid of him for us." _interrupted Kim being overly polite.

As the mob of supporting protesters chased Hego down the road and out of the neighborhood, Shego addressed the TV reporter's and their crews telling them that they would be answering questions in an interview right in front of this vary house but only once they've gotten their producers approval for a worldwide broad cast.

The reporter's were making their phone call's as soon as Shego was done talking. It was at that moment Ann thought it would be best to get everyone indoors and fixed up. The sun was setting and Ann just finished wrapping Betty's shoulder. Kim was checking on Monique and if she was breathing was back to normal. Everyone was awake and talking in the dinning room while Shego cooked a late dinner.

"_Excuse me for a sec, I gotta make a phone call." _said Ann waving off everyone's stares while she grabbed the cordless phone and went into an unoccupied room.

Ann dialed a number and waited as it rang a few times before being picked up and answered.

"_Hello?" _answered a mystery women.

"_Hello, it's Anne."_

"_Why it's good to hear from you again Anne. How's it been?"_

"_Oh you know a mix of good and busy but lately I would have to say hectic. Shego told Kim of your connection to her mother but not to everyone else."_

"_Really? You, James, Drew, and Betty didn't say anything to them yet?"_

"_Nope. Drew I don't know about, he's been away with Ron but I suspect he hasn't said anything either."_

"_Okay, is there any precise time or place you'd like to tell them or do you want to wait awhile?"_

"_I think we're going to wait a bit more before telling them. There's too much happening right now."_

"_Alright, it's been good hearing from you, hope to see you again Anne good night."_

"_Good night to you too Sarah."_

With their good byes been said, hanging up both let out a sigh, **"Soon, it'll all come out".**

As Ann head back to the dinning room to find everyone cleaning up and heading to bed, Kim snuggled up to Shego on the couch, did she have a thought that made her giggle. **"Fates coming full circle".**

**I just wanna thank everyone who is reading my story so far and to say that there is possibly another three to five chapters left. Please R&R, comments keep me writing and it doesn't matter if your a fan or a flamer all criticism**** is wanted. Don't hold me to any time frame tho because my classes start 08/31/10, but I will try to get some typing done in between ;P.**


End file.
